Seasons of Change
by Kadeana
Summary: When one of Tommy's student's is hurt, the effects touches the shores of Angel Grove. The place Tommy left behind. ConnerxKira JasonxKim TommyxKat HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Seasons of Change

Chapter 1: The Call

By: Kadeana

It was a beautiful summer. A summer only the seemingly enchanted New Zealand could provide. Doctor Thomas Oliver, found himself in these perfect surroundings. He'd been asked to head a dig there. He had happily agreed.

As he took a rest near a clear stream, he thought of his past. How much he'd accomplished and about how much he had yet to accomplish. Who would guess that the seemingly mild manner man, held the fate of Earth in his strong calloused hands, many times?

He thought of the original team of power rangers. Had they forgotten him? Did his mysterious "death" still haunt them?

Did Trini Kwan fulfill her dreams of becoming a doctor? Did Kim Hart marry her mysterious man from Florida? Did she have children now? Did Jason and Emily Scott make their marriage work? Did their son, Tommy, know about his namesake? Did Zack Taylor become a hotshot lawyer with a lady on each arm? Did Billy Christian find the happiness he sought on Aquitar?

Thoughts of them, brought images of the Zeo Power Rangers to his mind. When Adam received the red shard of the Zeo crystal, as request in Tommy's will, did he understand that he was passing on the role of leader to him? Was Tanya happy with her decision of moving back to Angel Grove when he "died?" Was Rocky and Penny happily running their dojo? Did Katherine still mourn him? Did she still wear that ring he gave her?

His thoughts then drifted to Reefside. His students were now twenty years old. Ethan James was now a sophomore in college. The young man was on his way to becoming a great graphics designer. Who knew his obsession for video games would carry him so far? Conner McKnight went straight to pro in soccer after graduating. He still dated his beloved Krista. Kira Ford now toured different parts of California. With the financial backing of the guys, she'd dropped her own record. She'd gotten quite a fan base. Trent Fernandez studied art in New York. He also had a popular comic in some big name newspapers over there.

His best friend Hayley Viktor -the only person who knew just how deep his sacrifice ran- still owned her Cyber cafe. He would back her always. His loyalty to her ran deep.

The ringing of his satellite phone interrupted his peaceful solitude. He answered it sighing. As he listened to the caller on the other end, his insides froze. It was a call no teacher/mentor/friend wanted to answer. When he hung up, he quickly got ready to fly back to Reefside.

* * *

Kira Ford just got over the euphoria of a successful set. The crowd still chanted her name. She didn't know when she ever felt that good. Her life was definitely on the right track now.

Her cell phone started ringing. "Yeah," she said smiling. In victory of the successful set, her band members walked by slapping her on the back. Her vocal range still wowed them. Her smile faded as she heard the news. Her sax player, Dustin Brooks, noticed just as her phone slipped from her fingers. It crashed on the cement floor. He closed his instrument safely in its case and then sauntered up to her.

"Kira," he said worried.

"I need to go home."

* * *

"I could be blind, handless, and deaf . . . and I still could annihilate you in Madden," Ethan James taunted his opponent, as he scored the winning touchdown. He dropped the controller to the game, stood, and raised his arms in victory.

"Funny," his bitter opponent muttered. "Lets play again."

Ethan's cell started to ring. "If only everyone in the world was so happy to lose," he replied, fishing the small phone out of his pocket. His free hand balled into a fist as he got the news. Without a word to his roommate, he grabbed his jacket and keys. He got prepared to make the hour long drive to Reefside.

* * *

Trent Fernandez was trying his hand at a portrait from memory. It would be of himself, Dr. O, Conner, Kira, and Ethan. He'd never attempted a project of this scale before.

His specialty was Comic Book Characters, but now that he was a sophomore in college, his professors had him branching out in different areas of his field.

He'd just finished Conner's profile when his cell rang. The noise interrupted the silence and the rhythmic sound of his charcoal touching the canvas. The phone in his studio apartment was disconnected so interruption was down to a minimal. His cell was for emergencies only.

"Hello," he said exasperated. He'd bet his life it was that infuriating Cassidy Cornell. She also attended college in New York, making it her mission in life to get on his last nerves. Who knew he would be drafted as her best buddy when he made the decision to go to school in New York?

"Trent." He was right. He wondered what she wanted. "I have some bad news."

_Did her favorite shop close early?_ He thought bitterly.

"I just got a call from Hayley," she said softly. "Something happened to Conner."

"Conner," Trent repeated confused. This was a new form of manipulation.

"She hasn't been told everything, but apparently he must've walked in on a burglary in progress in his apartment," Cassidy said softly. "He was hurt really bad Trent."

_That's not possible,_ he thought. _Conner was an Ex-Power Ranger. What mere petty thief could have . . . taken him down?_

"Your father has sent his private jet," she revealed. "Pack what you can in thirty minutes."

"Cassidy."

"Trent?"

"He's okay? I mean he's not-"

"It didn't sound good Trent," she replied honestly. "Are you al-"

"I'll be ready." He turned off his cell and then just stared at it. _Damn it Conner,_ he thought shaking his head. He threw the cell against the wall. He spent ten of his thirty minutes trashing his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's my first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Since most fiction is read on what couples you write about here's fair warning. The pairings will eventually be: Kira/Conner, Cassidy/Trent, Tommy/Kat, and Jason/Kim. I know Cassidy/Trent is a new one, but the roles they play in this story, will make the pairing more logical.


	2. The Dino Society

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies.

Chapter 2: The Dino Society

Cassidy Cornell could only glimpse the carnage of Trent Fernandez's apartment as he slipped through the door. He swiftly closed it behind him. She watched him as he locked the door. The usual scene was, Cassidy talking a mile a minute while the guy in white beside her tried his best to disappear, mentally kicking himself for getting roped into going shopping. She silently followed his lead to the elevator.

* * *

Kira Ford and Dustin Brooks arrived first. After being cleared, they found Hayley Viktor sitting in the third floor waiting room. She sat slumped in a chair. Her faced veiled by her long red hair. "Hayley," Kira said. She hurried to her friend. Dustin slowly followed.

"Kira," she said in relief. She stood; the two women grasped each other's hands.

"How is he?" Kira asked. They released each other. Kira hugged herself, trying to brace herself for the worst.

"I don't know Kira," Hayley replied looking away her eyes flashing. "Since I'm not immediate family, they won't tell me anything." She shook her head. "I only know what the media knows. He's reportedly in surgery."

_We're just as much as Conner's family as the real one,_ Kira thought. _If not more so. It's so not fair to be excluded because we aren't his blood relations._ They all forged a relationship, which was strong if not stronger than blood.

"Where's Eric?" She asked incredulously.

"I've been trying to reach him, but it's a no go so far," Hayley replied softly.

"How did this happen?" Dustin asked. His hands were shoved in his pants pockets.

"I've only heard that he was viciously attacked returning home from places, as of the moment, unknown," Hayley replied. "They don't know how many assailants there were." She lowered her voice. "We know, that it had to be more than one or two guys." Not just anyone could take down a Ranger. Kira and Dustin nodded in agreement. "From what I've heard and observed here, Conner is critically injured."

Kira's eyes closed. Dustin and Hayley could not see the wave of pain flashing brightly in them. "Were you able to contact Mr. and Mrs. McKnight?" She asked her voice calm.

"No," Hayley replied wringing her hands. The couple set out to corners unknown when their twin sons graduated. "They usually do the contacting when they are near phones."

"If they are anywhere near a TV or radio, they've heard this story or will hear it soon," Dustin declared head bowed. Conner McKnight was known worldwide because of his unique style of playing soccer and his soccer camps for kids.

"Where's Krista?" Kira asked softly.

"I can't find her either," Hayley revealed. "I was only able to reach you, Cassidy, and Ethan."

"What about Dr. O and Trent?"

"I couldn't reach Tommy," Hayley replied sighing. "Cassidy assured me that she would inform Trent."

_Dr. O won't take this well,_ Kira thought. He still guided them and supported all their decisions. No matter how out there those said decisions were.

Conner's family didn't agree with him picking the pros over going to college. Dr. O stood behind him one hundred percent. He'd taken special interest in Conner; making the idiot realize his potential as a person and a Power Ranger.

Conner was introduced to them as a one-dimensional member of the club of guys who charmingly turned on just half of their brains. Now, under the influence of Dr O, Ethan, Trent, Hayley, Elsa, Krista, and herself he was a different guy -not to say he was now some scholar- but he wasn't as nearly as horrid as he was since the day she deemed as "Day of the Dino."

He sure as hell didn't deserve what happened to him.

"What's the use of being here if they won't let us see him?" Kira muttered.

"Emotional support," Hayley said softly.

"How long have you been here being ignored?" Dustin asked seriously.

"I don't know," Hayley sighed. "I've lost all track of time." She had been to worried to care.

_This is crazy,_ Dustin thought. "Excuse me." He made a detour to the registration desk. _How unfair for those two to be left in the dark, like this. They deserve to know what was happening, why, and if McKnight would make it._

He observed his nemesis. She sat at the desk, typing away on the computer. Her gray hair pulled back in a messy bun. Dustin found out at a very young age that he could charm his way into or out of many different situations. He hoped that this would be the case here.

"We want to see Conner McKnight," he said. "Or at least be informed on his condition."

"Are you immediate family?" She asked simply. She never even looked up from the computer. Dustin spied the name on her name tag, Johnson.

"Here's the scene where I could lie and say that I'm his twin brother" -the nurse stopped typing to give him a "you got to be kidding me" look- "or I could say that my friend Kira is his wife and I'm her twin brother making me Conner's twin brother by law. I could say a lot, but the truth is best." He stared hard into her blue eyes.

"I'm listening," she said sighing.

"Conner was . . . I mean, is a part of this special club," Dustin said seriously. His brown eyes flashed with intensity that seldom arose from the light of heart guy. "Every year a new generation of club members or chosen. They do deeds that are so humbling, so selfless, so heroic that one can't help but be in awe of them."

"Could you get to the point," she commanded softly.

Dustin scooted over a bit so Kira and Hayley could be revealed to Ms Johnson. "Those two right there were apart of this club with Conner," he said. "He's like family to them. How can you all just sit here and let them suffer like this? Let them know something."

"I can not," she said compassion feeling her eyes.

"Please," Dustin begged. "We can't find any of his family members, but we're here. He needs their support and they need to know that McKnight will be alright." Ms. Johnson looked from Dustin to Kira and Hayley.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything," Ms Smith said.

"Thank you," Dustin said bowing his head to her. Dustin walked back to his friends. "I think someone will fill us in on some things soon," he said smiling.

"Thanks Dustin," Hayley said briefly clasping his fingers.

"Good job Dusty," Kira said.

"Don't mention it," Dustin replied. "I just hope Conner will be okay and you two, as well as the other Dudes of the Dino Society."

* * *

_He can't be dead, _Tommy thought. I_t's not fair. He's still young and has his whole life ahead of him. What will Krista do? What will we all do?_

_Is this how Zordon felt when he thought he'd lost one of his Rangers forever? Is this how my comrades in Angel Grove feel? The comrades I let believe me dead all these years._

Doctor Thomas Oliver punched a hole in his hotel room wall.

_I can't believe I lost one of my Rangers. Damn it! You'd think after they retired the suits, they'd be safe . . . ._


	3. Cryptic Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

Chapter 3: Cryptic Phone Call

Ethan James arrived at the hospital next. He parked in the parking lot behind the huge facility. He did not look forward to seeing Conner beaten and battered. No one in their right mind wanted to see their best friend hurt.

The front of the large building was now a media circus. Swarms of reporters got as close to the building that was allowed. Journalist that made Cassidy Cornell seem like an Angel buzzed around desperately trying to hear some word on the fallen star. Some of them were to blame for rumors going around about Conner already being dead.

Ethan fought his way to the front entrance. He was more than a little upset. Conner was a human being. He was not a news story. The race to break the story of Conner's death was infuriating. Conner was not dead yet. It was disrespectful, despicable, and diabolical for them to be out for blood like this.

He wished that this were a video game. Grand Theft Auto to be exact. He entertained himself thinking of different ways to torture the reporters in the GTA environment. When the elevator opened on the third floor, he felt slightly better. He stepped out and hurried to the location of the waiting room.

Before stepping in, he looked in on his friends. Kira sat on the windowsill, staring out into the night. She was biting on her thumbnail. Hayley and Dustin were looking at something intently on her laptop. He opened the door.

Kira looked up and saw him first. "Ethan." She vaulted off the windowsill and rushed over to him. She actually hugged him. They'd seen each other just last week. Kira and her band did a show at a coffee shop at his school. The hug signaled to him how upset she was.

Kira's hugs were rare indeed. She hugged them during their high school reunion, but only because they had been separated for a long time. In fact, Kira had almost broke Eric McKnight's arm when they first met and he hugged her. Ethan had not seen Eric grab her butt.

"How-how is he?" Ethan asked after the very brief embrace. Hayley grabbed him up for a hug as well. She and Dustin abandoned the laptop when Kira had announced his presence.

"Bad," she replied simply. "They beat him, shot him, spit on him . . . you name it, they did it." She folded her arms angrily.

"They did what?" Ethan asked hollowly. He was afraid he didn't hear her correctly. Dustin repeated exactly what she said.

"He made it through surgery," Hayley revealed. "If he makes it through the night their pretty confident he'll live."

Ethan seemed frozen in shock and anger. "Who did this?" He asked. His was voice like ice.

"They don't know," Dustin replied.

"And as of now, everybody is a suspect, including us," Kira revealed. "Which before I got to know him, I might have been tempted to bash him over his seemingly empty head with my with my guitar, but now . . . no way."

_Kira babbling?_ Ethan thought his anger forgotten for the moment.

"He has to make it," Hayley said softly.

"He will," Dustin declared. "Conner's a fighter."

"Do the feds have any clues at all?" Ethan asked.

"Hayley and I learned from the net that the police think it was more than one assailant," Dustin replied. "They have many theories of motive but nothing concrete."

"The gambling theory is the most possible of them all," Hayley said. "A desperate gambler who betted against Conner's team . . . ."

"Took out their star player insuring his teams victory," Dustin finished for her. "The gambling world can be a dirty business."

"I think Detective Smith has the same theory," Hayley said.

"It would be nice if he'd act like we weren't the desperate gamblers," Kira muttered.

"Have they let you guys in to see him yet?"

"No," Dustin replied sorrowfully. "I'm just glad they decided to fill us in on his condition."

"If Batman over there has his way we'll be waiting to see him in cell block nine," Hayley muttered. She glared at the handsome detective, who'd just entered the waiting room through the doors on the other side of the room. _Idiot,_ she thought as his eyes locked in on Ethan.

"Where are Krista and Eric?" Ethan asked, oblivious to the fact that he was being stalked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Dustin replied. "Those two have yet to be located."

"You guys don't think anything happened to them, do you?" Ethan asked worried. Before anyone could answer, he saw the detective marching toward him.

"Ah sh-"

* * *

"It's so beautiful up here," Cassidy declared sighing. She was tired of the destructive silence that Trent had locked himself in.

"It's dark. You can't see anything."

"Being up here makes you realize just how insignificant you are in the grand scale of things."

"Nobody's insignificant," Trent muttered.

"I can't wait until we land so I can start my investigation on Conner."

"You journalist are all the same," Trent muttered. "Making your careers off someone else's pain." Calls from Kira and Ethan let him know the situation at the hospital.

"Since your grieving, I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that."

"Reporters are the new great plague."

"Did I not keep your secret?" Cassidy demanded softly. "If I'm so horrible, why did I let go the scoop of the century?"

"You're right," he admitted reluctantly. "I'm sorry."

"Eww, what a way to act like more of an ass than usual," she declared. She folded her arms and glared out the window. He looked at her incredulously. _Did I just not apologize?_

* * *

Hayley's call to Tommy was just on time. Conner was not dead . . . yet. He still had a chance to lend his support or to say his goodbye to the young warrior.

Her call, however, was not fast enough to sop him from making his cryptic call to Angel Grove. Tommy zipped his suitcase with a vengeance. He'd make a call to her; to Katherine. He'd whispered three cryptic words in her ear.

"I'm not dead . . . ."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taken so long with this update. Time ran away with me. This will definitely stay a Tommy/Kat story. Not only will a few of the Ninja Storm Rangers will make an appearance, but the Zeo team and part of the MMPR team will be making their presence known as well. Ethan is still with the girl from the finale episode. I kind of liked that dynamic. A girl who speaks Ethan…


	4. The Investigations Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Chapter 4: The Investigations Begin

Katherine Hillard sat by the phone a long time; her face veiled by her long blonde hair. Her roommate Billy Cranston found her in this position an hour after the call. He'd been in his lab all day working on one of his many projects.

He approached the chair she sat in cautiously. "Kat," he said. She looked up at him. Her blue eyes were a storm of emotion. "What's happened?" Kat looked over at the phone. She reached over and pressed the enter button.

The phone was one of Billy's inventions. It took messages, verbally told who the caller was, and had this "handy" feature of recording phone calls. Mostly Billy used the recorded call mode. When his friends and he had different debates over different established laws of science, he'd listen to the debates he'd lost, so he could research their findings.

"Hello," Katherine voice said brightly. A long pause greeted her. "Hello?"

"I'm not dead," the caller finally said. The voice was clear and so eerily familiar. Billy dropped the device he was holding. It crashed to the floor.

"Oh my-Tommy?" Kat's recorded voice and Billy said at the same time.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Kat and Billy had six visitors. They were about to play the message again.

"Billy with all do respect, I don't want to listen to one of those horrid science debates," Rocky DeSantos said honestly. Rocky was trying to break the ice. Something was very wrong.

"It's not a science debate," Billy replied looking every one of his friends in the eye. "Over two hours ago, Kat received a phone call. I've done voice scans with my computer and find the voice is authentic."

"Billy" -Jason Scott smiled kind of nervously- "what's going on?"

"Yeah, because I'm started to get a little freaked out here," Kimberly Hart said honestly.

"Starting to," Adam muttered. "I was freaked out when we entered and I saw Kat's face."

"Billy's expression disturbed me," Rocky said honestly.

"Billy could you just play the call," Tanya Sloan requested. "Explain everything after we hear it."

"And save the drama for ya mama," Thomas Oliver Scott -Toss for short- commanded from his dad's lap. He'd picked up some of Kim's new slang. Kim wanted to disappear as Jason gave her a look, but everyone else smiled at four-year-old Toss. The little boy who had been feigning sleep, held every heart in the room in his palm.

"Not now Toss," Jason commanded gently. He ruffled the boy's dirty blonde hair. "Sorry Billy . . .Kat."

"It's okay," Kat whispered.

"Do you mind if I take him in your room to watch TV?" Jason asked Billy.

"No, I don't mind."

They all waited for him to return. He smiled apologetically as he sat back on the couch. Being a single parent wasn't easy, but once Kim moved back to Angel Grove, she'd taken Toss and Jason under her wings.

"Just listen to the voice and remember what I've said," Billy said. He pushed the play button. They listened to the call.

"Shit," Rocky muttered after it was over.

"Tommy," Kim and Tanya said shocked.

"It can't be," Adam whispered.

"He died when the island sunk," Jason said rationally. "It can't be him."

"I matched the voice with recordings of Tommy's voice," Billy said. "It was an exact match."

"It's got to be some kind of trick," Adam said seriously.

"I listened to it over and over," Billy said. "My computer analyzed it over and over. It could be spliced together, but I doubt that very seriously."

"Billy traced the call to New Zealand," Kat spoke up softly. "It was placed from a Hotel there. The room was booked by one Dr. Thomas Oliver."

"He'd checked out before I could call the room," Billy revealed. "I booted up the nearest airport and a Dr. Thomas Oliver booked a flight to Reefside California."

"Reefside," Jason repeated thoughtfully.

"What the Hell is in Reefside?" Rocky muttered.

"Tommy's friend Hayley lives there now," Adam replied. "She had this great job, but quit to run a hangout for high school kids in Reefside." _I'd thought Tommy's death affected her almost more than us, but maybe the move was a cover to look for Tommy._

"So we can call her and get to the bottom of this," Kim said quickly. "It can't be a coincidence that he is flying to the very place she's living now."

"He better have had amnesia all these years or been in a damn coma . . . or I'm going to kick his butt," Jason said honestly.

"What else could it be?" Kim asked him.

"Are you alright Kat?" Tanya whispered to her.

"I don't know," Kat replied honestly. "If it's him I'm happy that he beat death. I'm happy that I got to hear his voice again. I also feel hollow. Like I'm not going to like what he has to say when we meet again." Tanya grabbed her hand.

"I'm with Jason," Rocky muttered. "I won't accept any story less than he was so out of it, he thought he was a flamingo all these years until now."

* * *

To everyone's relief, Conner made it through the night. Unfortunately, he'd yet to awaken. Doctor Harry Sullivan told them it could be days, weeks, even months before he awoke.

To Trent's surprise, Cassidy made good on her mission. She even got important information out of Detective Lance Smith. She'd done it without him being the wiser. In fact, he was supposed to been asking her questions about what happened to Conner. Trent watched her and her manipulative power at work.

Once she got all the info she could be given at the hospital, she made tracks to her car. She was starting the engine when Trent opened the door and got in.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"I'm going with you," he answered putting on his seatbelt.

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"You'll get in the way of my investigation," she said frowning.

"You'll need my help."

"With what?" She asked at a loss. How he thought his unusual talent of drawing comic book characters would help, was beyond her.

"You'll need the extra muscle," Trent said rationally.

"From you?" She asked amused. Trent now lived by a non-violence code that disturbed her.

"I was a power ranger . . . ."

"Was being the key word," she replied. "Now you're just as helpless, if not more so, than I am."

"I can help with the investigation," Trent said, very close to losing his patience.

"Prove it," Cassidy commanded. "And watching CSI or old episodes of Unsolved Mysteries doesn't count." She thought a minute. "Nor does finding Waldo and those old picture books."

"Damn, that's all my credentials," he said teasingly. The words that were supposed to insult him amused him instead. "Especially the Waldo one."

"Trent," she said. She couldn't help but smile.

"Okay so I have zero background in a investigation such as this, but you need help," Trent said rational once again. "I'm willing to break my code of non violence to bring in the jerks that did this to Conner."

"I don't know," Cassidy said torn.

"I'm helping you," Trent commanded, "and that is final."

"Fine," she muttered. "Wow, no wonder you can't keep a girlfriend. Hanging out with you is like hanging out with a protective old grandma."

Trent felt his face heating as she put on her seatbelt. "Just drive Nancy Drew."

* * *

Dustin, who was asleep in a chair in the waiting room, almost fell to the floor as his cell phone rang loudly. He answered it yawning, "Hello."

"Dustin."

"Conner?" Dustin muttered in a sleepy haze.

"It's Eric." Dustin's snapped to attention at that name.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter," Eric replied. "How's Conner?"

"Bad but the Doctor thinks he will most definitely make it, but life might not be the same for him."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked frowning.

"He was shot in the knee," Dustin explained. "Soccer may be out for him."

"Damn," Eric said in anguish. "But he still has his kids at the camps, and there are worst things than losing a career."

"Like what?" Dustin asked clueless.

"I'll be in touch."

"Hey Eric!" Dustin called. Eric had hung up. "You heard me you ass." Eric McKnight was once a student at the Wind Academy, but was expelled because of his asshole tendencies. Dustin had a feeling that they'd yet to see what the "cool" twin was capable of.


	5. Tommy Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Chapter 5: Tommy Arrives

Doctor Thomas Oliver arrived in Reefside later that night. Ethan James stood waiting for him at the gate. As the passengers filed off the plane, Ethan started to think about Conner. He was worried. Yes, Conner had taken quite a beating, but shouldn't he have awakened by now? Just for a split second to moan in pain.

_Maybe I'm getting worried over nothing,_ he thought rationally. _Conner is a stubborn guy. He would awaken when he deemed the day worthy. I hope . . . Ethan didn't want to contemplate it being months or worst years. What if Conner never wakes up? What if . . . ._

". . . Ethan." Startled, Ethan turned. Dr. O stood staring at him intensely. He looked different. Both a beard and a mustache were starting to grow on his handsome face. His hair was unruly and his clothes were wrinkled.

"Dr. O!" Ethan said in relief. They shook hands. "You finally made it."

"Yeah . . . two of my flights got canceled, but I was determined to get here," Tommy replied. "Even if I would have to use my old wrist communicator to teleport." He said the last part in a lower pitch as to not put up a Ranger alert by the other civilians in the airport. "How is he?"

"Conner's still doing the same," Ethan revealed.

"How are you all holding up?" Tommy asked.

"I guess we're alright," Ethan replied. "Kira canceled her gigs for the next few weeks. Elsa's been standing in for Hayley at the Cyber Café. We've been pretty much living at the hospital."

"What about you?"

"I'm mad that something like this could happen," Ethan replied. "Conner is a good person who didn't deserve this." He got angry every time he thought about it. "My original plans were to spend the summer in Lake Valley for the annual computer game tournaments, but some things are more important."

"It's like a bad dream," Tommy muttered. "One that you want to wake up from but you can't."

"What about you Doc O?" Ethan asked. "You seem a little un-kept."

"I'm more at ease now that I'm here and with the knowledge that he's still alive," Tommy replied. "I know he's going to pull through."

"You look, for lack of better words, horrible," Ethan said nodding.

"I didn't much feel like primping before the flight," Tommy replied. "Let's get my bags and get out of here."

"You're the boss," Ethan replied. "Thanks for coming back."

"Why wouldn't I?" Tommy asked. "You guys are my family now."

"This is the scene where Conner inserts some dumb random 'you're my new Dada' comment," Ethan said sadly.

"Don't worry," Tommy commanded. "He'll pull through."

"I'm not just worried about Conner," Ethan admitted. "Krista and Eric still haven't been found. I'd hate to think they are hurt too."

"I'll find them," Tommy said his jaw tightening.

"Cassidy and Trent are already on the case," Ethan replied.

"Did you say Cassidy and Trent?" Tommy asked surprised.

"I can't believe it myself," Ethan said honestly. They exchanged freaked out looks and then went to get Tommy's bags.

* * *

As Elsa let the last of the teens out of the Cyber Café, she looked back at the red couch in the back. Trent and Cassidy's heads were bent over some papers that they'd brought in over an hour ago. She locked the door wondering what they were doing.

She hit the light switch. The main lights cut off. The lamps on the tables and the spider lamps kept the room softly illuminated.

A few moments later, she was standing over them with three mugs of hot chocolate balanced on a tray. She handed the grateful duo a mug. Cassidy immediately took a sip of the delicious brew.

"So, you want to tell me what you two are doing and why you aren't at the hospital?" she asked sitting in the cushioned chair opposite them. She sat the tray on the table between them and grabbed a mug of her own.

"We're reviewing the notes we have so far?" Trent replied with a firm grip on his mug.

"Notes on?"

"Our investigation of the attack on Conner," Cassidy replied.

"Oh," Elsa replied her eyes focusing on the former evil ranger. Trent actually teaming up with Cassidy . . . .

"Do you have any leads?" she asked.

"Some but nothing concrete," Cassidy replied vaguely. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"By all means," Elsa replied surprised. "I don't know how much I could be of help."

"Had you seen Eric McKnight in town anytime recently before the incident?" Cassidy asked.

"No," Elsa replied. "We don't exactly run in the same circles, but I learned from Krista that he left town two weeks ago, if my memory is serving correctly."

"When did you last see Krista?" Trent asked curiously.

"I'd say about a week ago," Elsa replied. "Conner and she were at the party here Hayley threw in honor of the new graduates."

"Did she or Conner say why Eric left?" Cassidy asked.

"No, I remember Conner making some comment about Eric probably chasing some woman," Elsa replied. "He said Eric always did disappearing acts."

"Do you know if Eric and Krista were close?"

"I know that Conner, Eric, and Krista were doing some environmental work together," Elsa replied.

"What does Eric and Krista being close have to do with anything?" Trent asked confused.

"I'm trying to find a common bond between two missing people," Cassidy replied patiently.

"The common bond between them is Conner," Trent said honestly.

"And environmental work," Cassidy added. "It may be nothing, but now that I know that all three were into saving the trees we may have another reason for foul play."

"Right," Elsa agreed surprised. "The disputes between some environmentalists and the organizations they go against get intense."

"Very intense," Cassidy added. "Sometimes the environmentalists are to blame for criminal behavior. Sometimes the companies."

"There is also the possibility of a hit because of soccer," Trent added. "Betting over sports can get intense. People get hurt." People like Conner. People who run soccer camps for kids and sacrifice their lives for the sake of the world.

"Whoever did this did it with almost military position," Cassidy revealed. "Conner's apartment faces the back. The perpetrators trekked through the forest and climbed up the side of the building to get to his room."

"They made their escape in the same fashion," Trent revealed.

"Listen, I want you two to be very careful," Elsa said seriously. She eyed them both. "As you dig further into this you might end up making yourselves targets."

"We will so don't worry," Trent said.

"After all I have Trent to protect me," Cassidy said in a dry tone. Trent shook his head.

"Conner was a Ranger," Elsa reminded them, "and that still wasn't enough to keep him out of harms way. Be careful."

* * *

Tommy had been calm and supportive during the drive to the hospital. Ethan offered to take him home so he could shake off the jetlag, but he refused. He wanted to look in on Conner first. The media circus in front of the hospital almost broke the calm, but Ethan making a crack about "GTAing the bastards" brought him back under control.

He was calm and supportive when facing Hayley Viktor and Kira Ford. Dustin Brooks greeted him in grave seriousness that surprised him. Everyone seemed so relieved to see him. Now that Dr. Oliver was back things would turn to their favor.

Seeing Conner bandaged, bruised, broken . . . broke him. "Who did this?" Tommy asked his calm tone almost hiding the fury. He looked down at the young man with so much potential and wanted to kill someone. His hands were balled into tight fists. His shoulders shook also betraying him.

"We don't know yet," Hayley replied rubbing his arm in support. "There have been many theories of why it happened but as for who did it . . ." Distract him with facts. Maybe he won't go off the handle. So he won't do anything that will draw attention to him. Attention that will reach Angel Grove.

"They've ruled out burglary," Dustin added. "Conner's wallet was still on him filled with money and his credit cards."

"Theories about gambling, obsessed fans, and even a crime of passion," Kira revealed.

"A crime of passion?" Tommy repeated allowing himself to think of something else other than killing the people who hurt one of his students.

"Krista's missing," Hayley answered.

"She's one of detective Dumbasses top suspects," Ethan said shaking his head.

"That is after he stopped harassing us," Kira said bitterly.

"Yeah, I wonder have that guy seen Krista?" Dustin wondered. "She wouldn't hurt a flea."

"She hired someone to do it," Hayley mimicked the detective.

"What?" Tommy said incredulously. "Why would he even conceive of such a thing?"

"Because Eric is missing too," Ethan revealed.

"Basically he thinks they tried to get rid of Conner and ran off to honeymoon in France," Hayley retorted.

"Aww man, where'd he get his Detective License?" Tommy wondered.

"My guess, ebay," Kira replied. Dustin chuckled at her reply. "But Cassidy is determined to solve this case and find the scum who did this. Cass is like a Bulldog when she's on the track of a story. She'll nail them."

"Lets hope she won't get hurt in the process," Hayley sighed.

"Trent will make sure that doesn't happen," Dustin said arms folded. "Plus since Eric is missing, Cam has been tracking him. We will not let anything happen to them." A missing Ninja, even one that was expelled from the school, was not good. The Wind Academy protected their own.

"Thanks," Ethan said gratefully.

"In all honesty, there's ninja stationed around the hospital waiting for trouble," Dustin replied softly. "Myself included."

"What would we do without you Dusty," Kira commented hooking her arm with his.


	6. Going to Reefside

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Chapter 6: Going to Reefside

As the world went on around him, Conner McKnight refused to awaken. Doctor Thomas "Tommy" Oliver, who'd been back in Reefside two days, took up vigil for the others, who were exhausted. The previous night he'd slept in a chair beside the bed and now was awake, in said chair, watching the motionless Conner, thoughtfully. He was still unused to seeing Conner hooked to machines. Machines that held his life in their grasp.

Was Conner having a test of survival similar to his? If that were so, shouldn't he have defeated his ghosts and awakened? "All you need is will to live Conner. Nothing can beat you then. Not even death," Tommy said. "The odds were against me, but I fought and I survived."

"I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone," Tommy said softly. "I got to see my own funeral Conner."

"My teammates, they were broken," he said. "When I saw their reactions, I wanted to undo what I started, but I could not." He took a long breath, shaking his head. "I guess what I'm trying to say is if you let go, you will be missed, mourned, and lives will change for ever. Remember Kira, Trent, and Ethan. You letting go will have the biggest impact on them." _On me,_ he thought.

They made the hospital room as homelike as possible. Get-well cards and flowers were everywhere. Kira Ford had left her guitar near the bed. She would strum a few tunes for Conner or for them all when words failed them.

"Tommy." Hayley Viktor stepped in the room and closed the door gently behind her.

Tommy looked up without turning his head. "Hayley," he said in greeting. The smell of blue berry muffins took over his senses.

"I brought some muffins from the Cyber Cafe," Hayley said softly.

"Thanks but shouldn't you be resting?" he asked.

"I couldn't. I kept thinking about him," Hayley admitted.

"He's going to pull through," Tommy said stubbornly.

"Yeah . . . and what about you?" She sat in the chair beside him.

"I want to kill somebody," he replied simply.

"You and me both," she stated, "but I wasn't the one in New Zealand going mad over the false news of Conner's death." Tommy bit down on his jaw and looked down at his hands. "You didn't do anything that I need to know about?"

_Lets see, I called Katherine and made a total ass of my self. A desperate move that probably brought the whole city of Angel Grove to a stand still, but other than that . . . ._

Hayley placed the basket in his lap. "Let me rephrase that, do you have something you want to tell me?"

"I may have called Katherine," Tommy said removing his hands from under the basket and busying himself by opening it.

Hayley's eyes widened in shock. "You may have did what?"

"You heard it right the first time." He stared down in basket like something of great importance was inside.

"I just want to hear it again." She looked over at him, one red eyebrow raised.

"It was stupid." In error that Tommy never would've made in a million years if he'd been thinking clearly.

"What did you say?" she asked calmly.

"I'm not dead," he said simply.

Hayley waited for him to elaborate. When she realized that was all, she almost slapped him on the back of the head. "Tell me you forgot the rest of the conversation and is now trying to remember it?"

"That was all I said," Tommy muttered. "I hung up when I realized the significance of my actions."

"Tommy," Hayley said in horror.

"I messed up."

"Maybe she thought it was a prank call," Hayley said desperately.

"No," Tommy replied. "She knows my voice better than her own."

"The woman thinks your dead . . . and suddenly years later, out of the clear blue sky, you call her and the only thing you could think to say is . . . I'm not dead?" she asked incredulously.

"There wasn't a manual for me to go by," Tommy said defensively. "There was so much I wanted to say but those three words are all I could get past my lips."

"You have to call her back."

"I made the decision to stay here," Tommy reminded her. "Everyone in Angel Grove knew my history as a Ranger. I never got any peace there. Here I have a clean slate."

"You were to scared to make the effort to revive your old life," Hayley said. "That played a big role in your staying here."

"Hayley."

"You crossed the line Tommy," Hayley declared. "Katherine deserves more than that pathetic phone call."

"I know," he replied. "I just- I don't know what to do to fix this."

"Go at it by ear."

"I bet they are all mad," Tommy muttered. "Especially Jason."

"Oh yeah, he's going kill you," Hayley agreed.

* * *

Jason Scott and Katherine Hillard sat on a picnic blanket, watching Kimberly Hart push Toss Scott on one of the swings. The picnic and inviting Kat along was Kim's idea. She found another friend to worry about. The problems she had in Florida she happily put them on the backburner, again.

Jason had agreed on trying to keep Kat occupied. She was going crazy waiting for Tommy to call again, if it was Tommy. She'd pretty much camped out in her living room waiting for him to call. "You thinking of going to Reefside?" Jason asked raising his arm in greeting when Toss waved at him.

"I want him to call back first," Kat said softly. "I'm not just going to show up there."

"What if he doesn't call back?"

"I don't know," she replied her stunning blue eyes closing.

"Well, Rocky and I are taking a road trip to Reefside today," Jason revealed. "I thought I'd give you the heads up."

"We should let him make the first move," Kat said looking over at him frowning.

"He already has," Jason pointed out. "We're just going to help him along to the second one."

"If it's him . . . if he's alive . . . he's done this for a reason," Kat said slowly. "I would like to know what that reason is, but what I don't want to do is force his hand."

"You don't have to," Jason said. "You have Rocky and I to that for you."

"Jason," Kat said looking down at her hands.

"Take care of Kim and Toss while I'm gone," he said standing. "I don't want Kim to run herself crazy trying to keep up with him."

"Okay," she agreed looking up at him and shielding her eyes from the sun.

"I'm worried about Kimberly," he said honestly. "She's yet to tell us what happened to Bryant." Bryant was Kim long time boyfriend, whom she'd opted to stay in Florida with. Why was she suddenly Bryantless, with no explanations to where he might be?

Even though her return had been a godsend for Jason, he could not help but ponder on the unknown reasons behind her return.

"Please let him explain before you react." She replied as if she hadn't heard his last statement.

He nodded his answer but replied, "I'm still most likely gonna hit him." Jason headed over to the swing set and started to chat with Kim as she pushed the swing. She smiled up at him brightly.

Kat wanted it to be Tommy so bad. She never wanted to believe that he died when the island sunk, in the first place. The Tommy who fought Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire, and Divatox many times. The Tommy who led the Rangers through so many victories. How could someone so great, so important die, in such an insignificant way?

What his being alive meant about the relationship she had with him didn't matter to her at that point. Tommy Oliver had to be alive. There was so much more he could do. So much more he was meant for.

There was some reason all those years hope still burned bright in her being; hope that started to burn brighter once she heard his voice on the phone. _Tommy._

* * *

Rocky DeSantos entered Billy Cranston's lab quietly. Billy's laboratory gave Rocky the willies. He had reconstructed small dinosaurs with fossils left to him by Tommy. He also had unknown masses floating around in jars of something Rocky couldn't even name.

Adam Park and Billy were staring intently at his computer screen. "So did you make contact with Hayley?" Rocky asked peeping over Billy's shoulder at his computer.

"I've located her number and address," Billy replied.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rocky demanded. "Call her!"

"We're waiting on tact," Adam replied. "If Tommy is alive, we don't want to scare him off by confronting Hayley."

"And if it isn't him, why put her through unnecessary hurt?" Billy added. Adam nodded his agreement.

"We have to know," Rocky said folding his arms stubbornly.

"I think I agree with Kat on letting Tommy do the contacting," Adam said honestly.

"Duh, I'm not dead," Rocky mimicked. "Waiting for him will be sorely disappointing."

"Rocky," Billy said frowning.

"I'm tired of waiting," Rocky declared. "It's not right for us to have to sit here and knit waiting for a call that is most likely not even coming."

"It's only been a few days Rocky," Adam pointed out patiently.

"Correction, it's been years," Rocky corrected. "We deserve an explanation, and to top that off, if some idiot has taken on Tommy's identity, his ass deserved to be kicked."

"Rocky."

"If Jason and I are the only ones upset enough to go to Reefside and find out just what in the world is going on, so be it." Rocky turned to leave.

"Think this through rationally," Billy requested. "What do you plan to say? How will you approach her?"

"Hello, I'm Rocky," he stated brightly, "I'm quite sure you remember me from the fake funeral we all attended. Have you gotten any cryptic 'I'm not dead' phone calls for one Tommy Oliver lately?"

"You can't say that," Adam said looking at Rocky in horror.

"Well, I gotta go," Rocky said waving. "We want to be in Reefside early."

"Here's a print out of the address to her house and the address of her cafe," Billy said in defeat. Rocky turned around almost colliding with a model of Saturn hanging from the ceiling. He ducked under it, walked over, and sheepishly grabbed the paper.

"Look guys, I promise I won't do anything to upset Hayley just in case this turns out to be a hoax of some kind," Rocky said honestly. "But I have to do this."

"If you guys need any help of any kind, call us," Adam said also conceding.

"We'll do Bro," Rocky said trying to smile.

"You guys better not do anything that will get you incarcerated," Billy muttered.

"Who? Me? Never," Rocky declared. The time Jason, Tommy, and he got thrown in the slammer in Silver Hills didn't count to him. It wasn't there fault. Not a jury in the world would've convicted them.

* * *

As the two former Red Power Rangers got on the highway headed for Reefside California, Conner McKnight found himself standing in an old arena.

_How did I get here? What day is it? Where is everybody?_

He looked around, realizing a few seconds later, that he was actually on his feet. He touched his palms to his chest and looked down. A quick assessment made him realize he had no aches and pains from the ambush he'd walked into at his apartment. His attire made him almost expire.

"I'm in a dress!" he exclaimed. He dawned his hospital gown. Dresses and gowns were all the same to him. He just knew he should not be in one!

"Okay, if I'm in a hospital dress I should be in a hospital," he rationalized. "Not only that, I got my ass handed to me, I should be half dead." He did another self-perusal.

"Conner McKnight!" Conner stiffened and did the first thing that came to mind. He closed the back of his gown, for whoever was behind him was getting quite a view, and turned. Standing on the other side of the arena, there was a Power Ranger. Not just any Power Ranger; it was the Red Dino Ranger. "You will fight me, Conner McKnight." It was himself, or a clone of him. His voice and everything!

_I'm in a hospital dress. I have no injuries. My Ranger self apparently wants to kick my ass. There are no pretty ladies._ These developments led Conner to one belief.

"I'm in Hell!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait. Some things about this story have changed. Some of the Rangers of Angel Grove will be more involved. I also plan for some old enemies to resurface, with old enemies old ranger powers resurface. Did you guys notice as Rocky and Jason headed toward Reefside, Conner started reacting? The significance of this will be revealed in the next chapter, Tyranno Power.


	7. Tyranno Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Chapter 7: Tyranno Power

Kira Ford and Dustin Brooks were grabbing a quick brunch before heading back to the hospital. Dustin camped out on her vintage yellow couch the previous night.

Kira's day had started on a good note. She had a dream or vision of Dino Red talking to her and the others. He was adamant that he would be okay and they didn't have to worry. It left her with a sense of peace. No matter what the final outcome would turn out to be; Conner would be okay.

Dustin gave the illusion that he was listening to his cereal snap, crackle, and pop but in actuality, he was trying to come up with a way to start a certain topic with the sometimes-prickly Kira. Finally he just decided to go for the gold. "Kira how come you don't like Eric?" he asked, his left ear still posed over his bowl of cereal.

"Is there a reason for me to like him?" Kira asked staring down at her glass. Dustin single-handedly ruined her high spirits with his inquiry about Conner's con artist of a twin.

"He isn't as bad as he appears," Dustin prompted, sitting up straight and staring at her over the small table. "Is he?"

"This is a question from a guy who had to expel the idiot from the Wind Academy for bad behavior," Kira muttered. "And to answer your question, he's worse than he appears."

"Spill." Kira evading the question piqued his interest even more.

"No." Dustin not dropping the subject piqued her annoyance.

"Come on," he urged. "Yellow Ranger to Yellow Ranger."

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Marah to be exact, to have Hallmark card moments with?" Kira asked her appetite fading fast.

"What did he do?" Dustin asked, ignoring her inquiry.

"Why do you want to know?" Kira asked exasperated.

"I'm aware that at first you just tolerated Eric, but something happened that turned toleration to hatred," he replied. "I want to know if there is a reason to put some substance into the detective's theory."

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied, sitting back and folding her arms. _When did he get so perceptive anyway? Usually a newsflash could be flashing brightly in front of his face, and he still wouldn't be able to see it_. She'd thought she'd done an excellent job of pretending to tolerate Eric McKnight's existence.

"No one takes me seriously," Dustin complained feeling dejected. "I might as well be as nonexistent as my brain or something." He looked devastatingly charming.

"You have a brain Dustin, and people do take you seriously . . . sometimes," Kira replied.

"You're my best friend and you know everything there is to know about me, but I guess you don't consider me as anything but the idiot sax player that just happens to be in your band."

"Okay," it was still a mystery to her how Conner and Dustin could wrap a person around their pinky fingers, "he pulled something that even Lothor or Mesagog would not have expected and if he weren't Conner's brother or a human being, and I used that term loosely, I would've used my Ptera Scream on him."

"That brutal; huh?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah," she replied running her hand through her hair, "but even though he has zero respect for women," _Me to be exact,_ "he loves his brother and would not do anything to jeopardize their relationship."

"Are you going to tell me exactly what he did?" he asked cautiously.

"No, those are some worms I'd rather stay canned." _I'll reveal that when Hell becomes the new Antarctica._ Only one other person knew of what happened between her and Eric. That person was Cassidy. The reason Cassidy knew is because Eric pretty much did her the same way.

Cassidy approached Kira and told Kira her Eric horror story and Kira hesitantly admitted hers. It was one other thing she had in common with a girl who personality wise lived in a different solar system.

"So, you ready to head back to the hospital?" Dustin asked pushing his bowl aside. _I think we both just lost our appetites._ He hoped Cam found Eric soon. Not only was he worried about Eric, he wanted to know exactly what transpired between him and Kira.

"Okay," Kira replied grabbing her keys off the table. Dustin moved to pick up the bowls. "Just leave it there, I'll get them later." Later meant before the cereal grew a green wig but not a minute before.

* * *

"Cassidy are you sure this is legal?" Trent asked. _Why am I asking that? I know this is illegal._

"Sure, we are friends of the McKnights," she called down to him, from her perch standing on his shoulders. "We are friends of the family who happened to lose our key."

"What key?" Trent muttered.

"The one they forgot to send us."

"Naturally."

"Hush and move a little closer," she commanded. Trent grudgingly complied. She tried and failed to reach the verandah's edge on the second floor. It led into Conner's room. "Can you raise me a little higher?"

"Yes, but I don't want to drop you," Trent replied honestly.

"You won't," she said seriously. "Besides I'm a gymnast." He grabbed her legs just above her ankles and then slowly raised his arms. She reached upwards, finally her fingers found purchase.

"Can you reach it?" Trent asked.

"Yes," Cassidy replied. "Let go."

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertain.

"No," she replied, "I'm telling you to let go so I can plummet to the ground so I can finally live my dream of breaking every bone in my body."

"You really are ungrateful," Trent muttered, letting her legs go. He maneuvered to where she wasn't using him as a human elevator, and turned toward the back yard, with folded his arms.

Cassidy lost her grip soon after, and fell. "Whoa!" Trent jumped backwards and held out his arms. She fell ungracefully in them. "Ah, oops?"

"Some gymnast," Trent muttered dropping her unceremoniously on the ground.

"You're like zero help," Cassidy muttered, spitting locks of blonde hair out of her mouth.

"I just saved you from what could have been a serious fall," he said incredulously.

"I would've picked the lock and been safely in the house by now, if you hadn't been hovering over me like the grim reaper," she huffed getting to her feet. "So I had to improvise."

"I don't see the point of being here," Trent said dryly. "I hope you haven't bought into that ridiculous angle the cops seem to believe."

"Of course not," Cassidy said frostily. "No one is looking into the possible scenario that Conner my have took a beating meant for Eric." She tried to wipe away the grass stains on her light pink sweat pants. "Even though they shared an apartment, my sources tell me, Eric spent most of his time here." She frowned. "I need to get inside to see if there is evidence that I am right."

Trent felt like that is what happened, from the beginning. Conner didn't have enemies; Eric did. One stood before him.

Eric was a big cause of her break up with Devon. "That could be possible," he said as if the thought just occurred to him.

"I'm sure every woman within a five mile radius of here, with the exception of Krista and Hayley hates his guts," Cassidy declared.

"Including Kira?" Trent asked surprised.

"Especially Kira."

"Are you serious?"

"When they first met Eric engulfed her in a hug that was a cover for grabbing her butt."

"I see," Trent said surprised. "He must've had a death wish."

* * *

Kimberly Hart, Katherine Hillard, and Thomas Scott were in the kitchen of the Scott residence. They'd just made cookies and Toss had the esteemed honor of licking the bowl and spoon clean.

"Kim, you haven't reacted at all to the Tommy situation," Kat said suddenly as she wiped cookie dough from Toss's nose with a tissue. "I thought you'd be making the trip with Jason and Rocky."

"I'm happy and I'm mad," Kim admitted from her perch on a stool near the island. "If it's him, why would he let us believe he's dead? Why didn't we cross paths with him? Was living here so bad that he had to cut all ties?"

"Only Tommy can answer those questions," Kat replied. "With him nothing is black and white. There's always an angle that we won't see until he reveals it."

"You believe it's him," Kim replied leaning over the island towards her.

"I know it's him," Kat replied. "None of this has ever felt right. I didn't understand why until now."

"What if he's moved on?" Kim asked. "When you find yourself in a different place, it's easy to fall for what it has to offer you."

"I don't know," Kat replied honestly. "I like being a teacher and I love those Indiana Jones missions Rocky takes us on." She smiled. Tommy's interest in paleontology got Rocky interested in Archeology. "I'll always love him because he is my other half, but I've let him go all these years. Him suddenly resurfacing won't make me some crazed stalker for affection that may not be there anymore. I'll keep on living." She began to clean up the mess they, Toss in particular, made.

"Keep on living," Kim replied sighing. "It's hard but it's doable." Kim looked at Toss and smiled. When she was a little girl, around Toss's age, Jason was her crush. How she often dreamed of the life they would live together. Over the years when Jason showed no interest in her and dating in particular she started dating other guys.

Tommy Oliver showed up in Angel Grove a year later. He became her Knight in Shining Armor, especially when it appeared that Jason was on a path of becoming a freaking monk.

When she left Angel Grove, Bryant Adams became the new love of her life. She loved him with every fiber of her being.

Everything was magical until Jason showed up in Florida. It was like it was from the beginning. They were inseparable.

He was different, more cultured, and had an element of mystery surrounding him.

He talked her into coming back to Angel Grove for a visit. She gladly accepted. The road trip was a blast and they ended it off by Scuba Diving in one of the old groups favorite spots.

Divatox, the overly dramatic, ruined the fun. Jason's protective actions toward her, during those hard times, caused her childhood feelings to return in a rush. During that storm it seemed like that would end the story together.

Realty set in when she met Emily. Kim quickly returned to Florida to lick the freshly opened wounds.

"Pay attention to me," Toss commanded Kim and Kat, in a singsong voice. Like it was entertaining to watch him eat the cookie dough.

"That's enough of that, you'll hurt your tummy," Kim said frowning.

"Don't pay attention to me," he sang, so she'd forget her request. Aunt Katherine and Kimmy laughed but still took his snack away.

* * *

"Look man, apparently you have some issues with Conner, which I totally get," Conner said, inwardly snickering. "I would help you if I knew where he was," pulling the Eric card had got him out of some nasty scrapes in the past, maybe this clone wasn't to bright, "so I'm just going to leave now . . ." Before he could turn to leave, Dino Red disappeared and then appeared in front of him. _Or not._

Dino Red's right hand turned to a fist; he punched at Conner. Conner let go of his gown and blocked his fist. As quick as a whip the Ranger's other fist sailed in for an attack. Conner blocked it with his free hand. He shoved Dino's Reds arms back. The Ranger stumbled back several yards. "I don't want to fight you," Conner said honestly.

"Fight or die."

"Is going home an option?" Conner asked innocently.

"The only way you go home is through me," Dino Red replied.

"I don't have time for this," Conner muttered. "My friends are worried about me."

"Are you sure about that Conner?" Dino Red asked. "Or is the circle complete now with Eric; with you subtracted from the equation?"

"I am the circle," Conner replied. "There is no circle without me." He lashed out with a powerful roundhouse kick. Dino Red, smirking behind his helmet, ducked.

* * *

Stopping at the Cyber Café, Rocky DeSantos and Jason Scott found out from a student that the infamous Doctor Thomas Oliver lived at the edge of the Reefside forest. Instead of burdening Hayley with all this, they decided to go to the main source.

"Why did I feel like we just drove on to the set of "The Lord of the Rings" when we entered the forest district?" Rocky asked.

"This is some nice countryside," Jason replied simply. "I wouldn't mind living here."

"If I was going to fake my death and disappear, I'd definitely come here," Rocky declared honestly.

Rocky felt that Jason was driving them into the middle of nowhere. After awhile of staring at trees it got old. _Who in their right mind would live out here? I'm guessing someone who does not want to be disturbed for whatever reason, someone that could be an __impostor.__ Or a shadowy figure who put his or her past at rest. Who now, did not wish to be bothered by the ghosts of the past._

They followed the student's directions until Jason pulled to a stop in front of an old white house.

* * *

Ethan James heard the car and quickly got ready to head outside. Kira and Dustin promised to give him a ride to the hospital. His car needed gas. He didn't have the time to fill it up, or the money.

He exited the house, making sure the door was locked behind him. He looked at the vehicle, quickly realizing that he'd made a mistake. The red mustang could not possibly be Dustin's yellow Durango. It did remind him of Conner's car. It was a newer model, with white stripes instead of black.

The passenger and driver's side doors opened, and two men got out of the car, simultaneously. It was like a scene from a movie. Ethan watched them walk toward the house. He was a tad weary. Conner's attackers were still at large. They could be anyone or anywhere.

These two guys certainly looked like they could kick someone's ass into orbit. The one that had been driving was huge. His black t-shirt did nothing to hide his broad shoulders and muscular arms. He looked like he'd been Hercules in another life. The other guy was no less menacing. He was muscular but not at huge as the other guy. They both wore red shirts, but Hercules had on black pants and the other guy, had on blue jeans.

"Hey!" The smaller one greeted grinning innocently. "I'm Rocky and this is Jason."

"Ah, hey," he greeted warily. There was something familiar about the strangers but he couldn't quite place them. _I know those names. I know these guys, but from where?_

"Are you Doctor Thomas Oliver?" Jason asked bluntly.

"Me? A paleontologist slash high school teacher, not in this life time," Ethan replied horrified. "He's not here at the moment. I'm Ethan. "

_Teacher? Tommy a teacher? _"Where is he?" Jason demanded.

"We don't mean to be rude, but we really need to talk to him," Rocky muttered, glancing over at Jason. Who knew he would be the one to keep his cool in this situation?

"At the hospital," Ethan replied honestly. "A close friend of mine; a former student of his, was in an accident." He almost sighed in relief when he saw Dustin's Durango pulling into the driveway. "That's where my friends and I are headed now."

Jason looked back at the Durango. "Is it a way for us to contact him there?" he asked. Rocky fished a picture of Tommy out of his pocket.

"What do you want with him?" Ethan asked still suspicious.

"We're old friends of his from Angel Grove," Jason replied his hands balling to fist at his sides. "We really need to catch up."

Oh snap, it sounds like Dr O has an ass-kicking coming, Ethan thought. As soon as Jason said Angel Grove he placed the two men. They'd starred in Tommy's Power Ranger documentary. It still remained to be seen if these guys were friends or foes.

The Ninja Storm Power Rangers proved that Power Ranger Reunions could get very ugly.

* * *

Conner used his Super Speed as his major weapon against Dino Red. Sure they had the same moves, but with his gift, he delivered his a bazillion times faster. Dino Red upgraded to "Super Dino Mode." Conner kept the same tactic in battle. After what seemed like an eternity, he had his opponent on his butt with a series of powerful punches and kicks to the chest.

"Give up?" Conner asked, his hands on his hips. His hands hurt like Hell but he'd won. Now he could go home. If it weren't for the dress, he'd be on cloud nine.

Dino Red laughed. "We've only just begun," he replied. "Shield of Triumph!"

"Crap," Conner muttered as the shield appeared. Of course he'll be able to use the shield of triumph without the help of the other Rangers. _Hell sucks!_ He thought, as Dino Red became the Triassic Ranger.

_There's no way I can defeat him, _he thought in horror.

* * *

Before Ethan could reply to Jason's statement, Rocky asked, "Is this the Tommy Oliver that you know?" He handed a wallet-sized photo to Ethan. As Ethan studied it, Kira and Dustin got out of the Durango.

The man he knew as Doctor Oliver stood posing almost arrogantly. He had on a red muscle shirt and blue jeans. He wore a half arrowhead, hung from a chain around his neck. His eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses. The picture had to be somewhat recent to the time that Tommy and Anton Mercer were doing their ill-fated research. Tommy had short hair. Ethan grinned.

"That was taken some years ago," Rocky revealed, "do you recognize him?"

"Ethan!" Kira called as she and Dustin made their way over to him.

"Kira, Dustin you guys have to come in see this," he said happily in reply. "Dr. O is all pimped out!"

_So it is Tommy,_ Jason thought, looking down at the ground.

Rocky briefly glanced at him and then he watched the scene unfolding between Ethan and the new arrivals. Of course Kira had to be the stunning young lady in black jeans and the white t-shirt, with a yellow guitar painted on the front of it. She'd stared at them with interest until she reached Ethan, than she held her waist length long dirty blonde hair back so she could see the photo, without the long locks getting in the way.

The other guy, Dustin, stood by the Durango, he leaned against it nonchalantly. He looked at him and Jason thoughtfully.

"Wow, I can't believe that's Dr. Oliver," Kira piped up grinning.

"How one goes from Mr. Cool to Mr. Boring Monologue Nerd, I don't know," Ethan declared. Rocky smiled over that statement.

"Who are these guys, Ethan?" Kira whispered urgently. "They look familiar."

"Where's my manners," Ethan said. "Kira and Dustin, I would like you to meet Jason and Rocky." Dustin raised his arm in a greeting opting not to leave his post near the SUV. "They are searching for the elusive Doctor Oliver."

"Hey," Kira said with a little wave.

"Nice to meet you Kira, Dustin," Rocky declared. Jason cocked his hand in greeting, occupied with his thoughts.

"Are you guys natives of Reefside?" Kira asked. "You look familiar."

"This is my first time setting foot in Reefside," Rocky replied. "I honestly didn't know this place existed on the map until a few days ago."

"Same here," Jason muttered. "We come from a little place called Angel Grove."

"Doctor Oliver's hometown," Kira said, she stepped forward and extended her hand to Rocky. "It's nice to meet you two." Rocky grabbed her extended hand and shook it firmly. "Doctor Oliver has always kept his life in Angel Grove a heavy guarded secret."

"Ethan told us about your friend being in the hospital," Jason spoke up, when Kira extended her hand to him. "I hope whoever it is, is okay." He hesitantly shook her hand.

"He will be," Kira said honestly, her hand falling to her side. "He has the spirit and the strength of a Tyrannosaurus within him."

_Symbolic choice of words, _Jason thought fighting a grin. Rocky didn't try to stop his.

* * *

Conner landed on his face from a massive attack courtesy of the Triassic Ranger. He spit dirt from his mouth as he turned over, looking up at the clear sky. Triassic Ranger looking down over him, his arms akimbo.

_What did I do to deserve this? _Conner thought. I'm not a bad person. Sure I've made mistakes but that's human nature. Nobody is perfect . . . .

"Give up Conner," Triassic Ranger commanded. "There's no reason to fight this futile battle. What is there to gain?"

"I have to . . . go back," Conner said in between breaths. "Not that . . . hanging with you hasn't been like a Hardy Boys reunion special."

"We both know you cannot get past me," Triassic Ranger declared. "Go back to the abyss that you awoke from."

"I won't go back," Conner said firmly, "and I do not intend to stay here." In response Triassic Ranger raised his right leg to stomp him. Conner rolled to the side, evading the Ranger's attack before he was officially made one with the dirt.

_I just need a little help, _Conner thought frantically. _I know I could beat him._

* * *

"I just need a little help." Rocky's smile faltered. He started to look around for the source of the voice. "Who was that?"

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, looking at Rocky strangely. "I didn't hear anything."

"We didn't either," Ethan said slowly.

"I know I could beat him."

"There it is again!" Rocky exclaimed. They watched him search for the source of the voice.

"Is he alright?" Kira asked, with eyebrows furrowed. She watched him head toward the side of Doctor Oliver's house.

"I don't know," Jason muttered. "Rocky, what is that you heard?"

"Someone sent me a SOS," Rocky declared turning to look at him.

Dustin watched Rocky look for the source of the voice. _You won't find him like that,_ he thought. _You'll have to look within to find the source._

"You guys seriously didn't hear that?" Rocky asked bewildered.

"No," Jason said with a concerned frown. Kira and Ethan shook their heads no.

"I did," Dustin spoke up quietly.

"Good," Rocky said in relief. "I thought I was ten seconds from Looneyville."

"We didn't hear anything," Kira said confused.

"A spirit similar to yours needs help to fight off the darkness," Dustin explained loudly. He left his perch leaning against the Durango. "You picked up on his distress because of your similar spirits." He came to a stop beside Kira.

"How do I help him?" Rocky asked backtracking back to the others. He stopped near Jason.

"Find the link you have with him and embrace it," Dustin replied honestly.

As the others looked on, Rocky cleared his mind searching within for the common link. _We have the same spirit? The spirit of a warrior?_

"Tyranno Power," Dustin said simply.

Link made, Rocky's spirit left. His body fell to the ground as if a puppeteer cut his strings.

Jason rushed forward- Kira got out of his way with a shocked "Whoa!" -grabbed Dustin and forcibly pushed the smaller man back until he slammed against the side of the Durango.

"What did you do to him? He asked in calm fury.

"Dude, you scared me," Dustin said grinning. "You move like a snake." His face turned serious. "Calm down, we're all Power Rangers here," he said in his best Sensei impersonation.

"What?" Jason replied abruptly releasing Dustin.

"He's right," Kira spoke up quickly. "We're all Power Rangers."

Jason moved to where he had all three of them in his sights. If this was some kind of trap, he intended to keep the upper hand. "What's going on?"

"Like I told your friend Rocky earlier, a spirit similar to his," _and yours,_ "needs help to fight off the darkness," Dustin replied fixing the collar of his yellow and black plaid shirt.

"What's the link?" Jason asked looking over and down at Rocky.

"Tyranno Power."

Ethan and Kira looked at each other, their thoughts leading down the same dark path. "Is this dangerous?" Ethan asked before Jason and Kira could.

"It isn't for Rocky," Dustin replied, "but the dude who he gallantly went to save is in danger of losing his soul."

"You said their link was Tyranno Power," Kira said, eyebrows furrowed, as she gesticulated with her right hand. "Are you talking about Conner?"

"Yeah, this battle decides Conner's fate," Dustin said sympathetically.

"And if they lose," Ethan said in shock, "Conner . . . ."

". . . Dies," Kira finished softly.

"Yeah, sorry Kira." Kira looked at him her face heating; her eyes filling with unshed tears. Ethan muttered an oath.

"I'm guessing Conner is the friend in the hospital," Jason said running a hand through his hair. "Right?"

"Yeah," Dustin replied.

"Guys, don't worry, with Rocky by Conner's side there's no way he can lose," Jason said honestly. "He's going to be fine."

* * *

"Just a little help," Conner muttered. He'd just been thrown across the arena, sliding several yards like a stupid rag doll. At least his "dress" stayed in place.

"You've got it, Bro."

"What!" Conner exclaimed. Hell really was a weird place. His Ranger half decided he was the new model crash dummy. There was no one around except said Triassic Dumbass over there. Now, to make his stay in Hell perfect he was hearing voices.

What next? Tom Jones suddenly appearing in seventies get-up to sing "Eye of the Tiger." The voice in his head laughed at his thoughts.

"You sent a telepathic SOS for help, and I answered," that voice said again. "Are we going to stand here, have a cup of tea, and chat? Lets kick this guy's butt."

"I hate to be a killjoy, but how?" Conner inquired. He inwardly seethed as Triassic Ranger stood waiting his next move. He knew that Conner didn't hold a candle against him. "He'll just stand there until I become dumb enough to attack him, then he'll just bitch slap me back into the Jurassic Period."

"Trust me."

"I trust you. I don't trust him."

"Good, we're getting somewhere. The name's Rocky."

"The name's Conner."

Triassic Ranger forced his hand. The powerful Ranger jumped through the air, landing in front of him. He double punched toward Conner's abdomen.

Fed up, Conner grabbed both of his fists, using them as parallel bars as he pulled himself in the air. He let go of the Triassic Ranger, flipping over him. Before landing on the ground behind his adversary, he twisted around in the air, lashing out his right foot, kicking Triassic in the small of his back.

Both Conner and Triassic Ranger were shocked when the force of his kick, knocked Triassic Ranger off his feet. "Yes!" Conner hooted.

"Told ya," Rocky said triumphantly. It was Triassic Ranger's turn to pound the ground in frustration with his fists.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but why are you helping me Rocky?" Conner asked curiously.

"I don't know, I guess us Tyrannosaurs have to stick together."

Triassic Ranger got up. "Why would you want to go back there?" he growled.

Conner got into a fighting stance that neither he nor his Ranger counterpart recognized. "It is where I belong."

* * *

As Jason, Ethan, and Dustin carried Rocky inside Doctor Oliver's house, Kira called Conner's room at the hospital on her cellular phone. Hayley picked up, after greetings Kira said, "There's two guys from Doctor O's past at his house this very minute."

"Who?" Hayley asked surprised. Not to many people knew the exact location of Tommy's house.

"Jason Scott and Rocky DeSantos," Kira replied. She paused, waiting for a response.

"I told Tommy they would come," Hayley muttered.

"That's not even the whole story," Kira replied, storing Hayley's reaction for a later conversation. "Rocky starting going on and on about hearing someone calling out for help. Ethan, Jason and I thought he was going nuts but Dustin revealed he heard the same voice."

"Oh?" Hayley replied not sure where Kira was going with the conversation.

"Dustin states that a being that has a similar spirit to Rocky's was what they heard. Rocky asked him what the link was. Hayley it is Tyranno Power." Kira quickly filled her in on everything else.

"Conner's been reacting on this end," Hayley said surprised. "He's been restless. Almost like he's having an endless nightmare. His doctor is keeping a close eye on him."

"Lets hope that this is a nightmare he can wake up from," Kira said.

"I'll fill Tommy in on these new developments," Hayley replied.

"Okay, I'll keep you informed," Kira said nodding. "Right now, I need to inform Trent."

* * *

"With the help of Rocky, his powerful ally, Conner defeated Triassic Ranger, but he quickly upgraded to his battilizer form.

"That's just wrong," Conner muttered unhappily.

"What is that form called?" Rocky asked. "The Battilized Slinky Ranger."

"It does look like a slinky," Conner agreed, momentarily forgetting his distress. "When I mentioned that very fact to Doctor Oliver, he declared it didn't. _How embarrassing,_ Conner thought. _I was the freaking Slinky Ranger._

"Conner ask yourself, what is so important that you'd risk your neck going back to?"

"Your Rangers," Rocky instructed without hesitation.

"That's easy," Conner replied. "There's Doctor Oliver. Someone has to liven up his boring existence. Chasing me out of the museum with a broom is good exercise for him. Not that I'd done anything to make him treat me in such a inhumane fashion."

The time flashed through Conner's mind, when he pulled a bone form a Triceratops fossil that Doctor Oliver painstakingly put together, causing the dinosaur to fall apart. Doctor Oliver chased him out of the museum with a broom.

Rocky snickered over that incident.

"There's Miss Kira. She may be independent but if I let you defeat me and I stayed her; she'd miss me." _And if she didn't I'd find some chains and hunt her by rattling them while singing every song Britney Spears cursed her with, following her every move._

"There's Ethan. We found Common ground as Rangers. He's now my best friend. I'm Sora. He's Donald."

"Trent and I had a rocky start but I trust him with my life now and vice versa. I'm Sora. He's Cloud."

"Thanks to Ethan I actually know and care who Sora, Cloud, and Donald is," Conner finished. "Kingdom Hearts."

"You will lose," Triassic Battilized Ranger declared.

"We've got an ace up our sleeve," Rocky declared.

_We do?_ Conner thought clueless.

* * *

Kira pressed end on her phone and hurried in the house. The guys had carried Rocky to the den. He lay motionless on the couch. "Dustin is there some way you can see what is going on with Conner and Rocky?"

"I haven't quite mastered that yet," Dustin said embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she replied sitting at the table.

"You've been a big help," Jason said seriously. "If it wasn't for you, we would be at a loss." He'd pulled a chair from the table near the couch.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "This isn't your everyday situation. In fact, it's weird even for Power Rangers."

"I fear Rocky's intervention won't be enough," Dustin said quietly.

"What?" Three pairs of eyes cornered him, as he paced the room.

"They are facing a powerful adversary," Dustin said honestly. "They will need more power."

Before Kira and Ethan could volunteer, Jason said, "And that is where I come in."

"Destiny brought two Red Rangers to Reefside the very moment a soul collector knocked on Conner's door," Dustin said seriously. "Destiny doesn't want him to die just yet."

"So you're Tyranno Power too?" Ethan asked. Jason nodded.

"Listen, if things go wrong and Rocky and I aren't able to survive this, I need someone to talk Tommy into returning to Angel Grove," Jason said looking down at his hands.

"This is his home," Ethan explained frowning. "He chose to stay here."

"Yes, and the very least he could do is go back there and tell everyone why," Jason said. "We were all led to believe that he died on that island. Then out of the clear blue sky he calls and reveals he's still alive."

"Wait, you didn't know he was alive?" Kira asked shocked.

"That is why Rocky and I came here," Jason replied, "or so we thought."

"Tommy has a lot of explaining to do," Ethan muttered. "No wonder he's been so closed lip about his past. What little we know is from a Power Ranger documentary he copy and pasted together."

"We'll definitely request his return to Angel Grove," Kira said softly.

"Thank you," Jason replied giving her a lopsided grin.

"Don't mention it."

"Are all of you on the same team?" he asked moving from the chair to Tommy's black Lazy Boy. Might as well me soulless in comfort.

"No," Ethan replied. "Dustin was on the Ninja Storm Team."

"Power of Earth," Dustin said grinning proudly.

"We were Dino Rangers," Ethan said. "I'm Tricera Power."

"I'm Ptera Power," Kira declared. "Trent Fernandez was on our team too. Along with Doctor Oliver."

"I figured as much," Jason replied. "It was nice to meet you all." He closed his eyes. "I think I hear them calling me."

"Good luck," Ethan and Dustin said quickly.

"Tyranno Power." He looked as if he were sleeping.

"That dude is so cool," Dustin said excited. "He like scared the Hell out of me when slammed me against my vehicle."

"Will he be enough to save Conner?" Kira asked.

"Of course," Dustin said excited. "We thought Power Rangers were in urban legend before the Lothor invasion. Here before us are two from the original team, under the roof of another from the original team. How stoked am I!"

"And they are doing what they do best," Ethan declared. "Saving a life."

* * *

Triassic Battilized Ranger looked on, with arms akimbo, as Conner jumped up and down in victory. Conner had actually kicked his most massive attack back at him. "You did well Conner."

"We did well," Conner corrected him. He had to give his mental allies their props.

"The will to live should be as strong as any Ranger Power. Yours was for the most part of your life. Unforeseen events challenged your stance. For a moment, you let them break you. Thus allowing hostile forces to get the better of you."

"A baseball bat to the back is what got the better of me," Conner interceded. "At that point I wanted to lie in the fetal position and scream for Mommy."

"Would you let him finish," Jason, the new guy, commanded. "I have business to attend to."

"Sorry," Conner said shrugging. "Please, continue." Rocky laughed softly.

"The road ahead will be rough. The next time we meet, I won't go so easy on you."

"You didn't go easy on me this time," Conner said incredulously. "Dude, whatever man, just give me my get of Hell free card and I'll be on my way."

"This isn't Hell you-" Jason started.

"Let it go Jason," Rocky commanded. Jason had been trying to make Conner realize this since the time of his arrival.

"Where are we then, Jason?" Conner asked.

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know it's not Hell?"

"Don't talk to me anymore," Jason muttered in defeat.

"This has been fun," Rocky said amused at the exchange.

"Take my hand," Triassic Battilized Ranger commanded, extending his hand. Conner grabbed it shaking it firmly.

* * *

Conner tried to open his eyes. They weren't obeying him. A dark form loomed over him. If only his eyes would work. Then could see who it was. He tried to get up, but only a few toes and fingers moved. His right leg seemed elevated for some reason. What in the world?

He heard a voice. Whose voice? Tommy's? He heard more voices. One he was sure was Hayley's.

_I'm awake! Tommy! Hayley!_

"Okay . . . are you sure?" Kira asked, barely able to contain her relief. The others crowded around her. "He's waking up!" She said loudly for their benefit.

"Yes!" Ethan hooted grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you," Dustin said happily. "You two rock!" This, he said to Jason and Rocky. "He would not have made it if it weren't for you guys."

"Food now, applause later," Rocky said his stomach grumbling loudly. "I'm extremely hungry for some reason."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I am sorry it took me so long to update. I've hit on some bad times and didn't have the will to really write my stories. Hopefully my next chapter won't take so long to update. Thank you for your reviews.

Look for the Tommy, Jason, and Rocky confrontation next chapter.


	8. Something Other Than Human

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Chapter 8: Something Other Than Human

Eric McKnight could admit he was scared. When one was being tracked by the devil, one tends to want to flee screaming through the hills. One would be a fool not to be afraid.

Eric wasn't a fool.

Human beings as a species made mistakes. The man who made the wheel was probably trying to make a doughnut. When said scholar realized that the stone wheel could not be eaten, he kicked it down a hill, it rolled, and bam . . . the rest is history.

How was Eric supposed to know that his actions would bring about such wrath?

_I was only trying to save the world._ Earth really had a heck of away to show generosity. It almost made him regret the past deeds he did in the planet's behalf. "Earth do me a favor and save me."

"Why should the Earth bother to save you?" Eric knew that sarcastic yet bored voice from anyone or anything. It belonged to Sensei Cameron Watanabe. "You've spent most of your time being a waste of space."

"Sensei Watanabe?"

"No . . . it's Rick James coming back to life to personally give you tickets to my comeback tour."

_Yep it's him,_ Eric thought, sighing in relief. _Thank goodness._

"What have you got us into now?" Sensei Watanabe asked materializing from the air, he was in Ninja garb.

"I don't know," Eric replied honestly. Sensei folded his arms. "Krista found out about this company. They were doing some questionable things to the environment." He sat down on a boulder he had proclaimed his from the local wildlife. "They were using this unknown oil."

"I'm with you so far," Sensei replied, his arms folded.

"First we did the usual boycotts and pickets, but nothing was done. With Conner's backing, Krista brought this company into the attention of the government, but for some reason, they did nothing."

"So you decided to take matters into your own hands," Sensei finished bitterly.

"No one else would do anything."

"What did you do?"

"I may have destroyed the majority of their oil supply," Eric replied weakly.

"Naturally," Sensei Watanabe replied in that sarcastic way that Eric loathed.

"It was not humanly possible to trace anything back to me," Eric said vehemently, "but they did the impossible. I went underground but when I returned to Reefside they knew it. The attack on Conner is the same thing they have planned for Krista and I."

"Where is Krista?" Eric's answer was silently performing the summoning jutsu of the Thunder Academy. "Why are you going to such lengths to disappear?"

"I went to go avenge Conner. I realized while fighting some of their thugs that I wasn't dealing with humans. I used my Ninja skills to escape," Eric replied. "They've been on my trail every since then."

"If you were not dealing with humans, what were you dealing with?" Cam asked, standing near Eric's rock with his hands now clasped behind his back.

"Machines," Eric replied. "Powerful machines that don't rest. They just relentlessly hunt you." Eric made a face. "It's like I'm in a bad rip off of the Terminator series."

"Machines?" Sensei Watanabe asked, in disbelief.

"Yes," Eric replied. "I should've known something was up when they were able to best Conner, but since I'm the toughest twin I thought I could easily avenge him."

"You have to go back."

"They'll kill me."

"You are free to hide out at the Wind Academy until all of this is solved," Sensei Watanabe said in reluctance. He'd never encountered a person with such a weird since of justice, before being introduced to this guy. Eric McKnight had caused a lot of trouble when he was in an actual student at the academy.

"Thanks for the invite, but what kind of Ninja, banished Ninja that is, would I be if I brought such a storm on the school?" Eric asked.

"What are you planning to do?" Sensei Watanabe asked.

"Continue to run . . . I guess," Eric replied.

"You cannot run forever."

"I know." They both sensed a powerful presence coming their way fast. Both men got up and got in identical defensive stances. "Here we go again."

* * *

Jason Scott and Rocky DeSantos in Reefside. It was hard for Thomas Oliver to completely grasp that concept. He had carefully kept both lives separate.

Well that wasn't entirely true. He was forced into ending the life he had in Angel Grove, but he'd made his own choice in not going back.

His students, as he fondly called them, played a part in him staying, but ultimately, he stayed because it was too much of a complication to go back. Not to mention selfish.

It took a long time for the evil created on the island to resurface. By the time, he'd fixed everything and tied all the loose ends; many years had passed.

Who was he to suddenly return to Angel Grove out of the blue? To proclaim to the citizens and his Power Ranger comrades that he was still alive. To turn their lives upside down again was unthinkable.

Yet, he'd done it anyway.

Doctor Thomas Oliver of Reefside could not believe that Tommy Oliver of Angel Grove had made such a major error in judgment. He did not have illusions that the two worlds would not eventually collide, but he had never thought that he would be the one who would cause the collision.

* * *

"So he's going to meet us here?" Rocky asked nibbling on a cold piece of chicken. Ethan James had been supplied food by Hayley Viktor and Elsa.

"Yeah," Kira Ford replied. "And we are gonna go see Conner." She rolled her eyes heavenward. "Hayley says he's been muttering about Hell, Slinky Rangers, and Tyranno Power."

"Sounds like him," Jason and Rocky said together. They grinned.

"We better go," Ethan declared. "I hope you guys get the answers you seek. If not, we will definitely grill Tommy on the subject." Kira nodded her agreement.

"Alright," Jason replied. "Nice meeting you guys."

"Tell Conner we said hello," Rocky requested. "And we'll be there to hangout with him soon."

"Are you sure you won't need me to stay behind and play referee?" Dustin Brooks asked hopefully.

"It's cool," Jason said quickly. "I admit, we came here with less than pure intentions but under the circumstances . . . ."

". . . It's all good," Rocky finished. "We actually got to use most of our pent up hostility on the Slinky Ranger."

"I'm humbled to meet you guys," Dustin said bowing. "I can't wait to rub this into Tori's face." Kira and Ethan practically had to drag him out the door.

"So . . . we're in Tommy's house," Rocky said, his hunger evaporating. He dropped the chicken bone on his plate.

"Man," Jason slammed his fist against the tabletop, "I wanted it to be lie."

"Me too," Rocky muttered. "As I was looking forward to scaring the living daylights out of the imposter."

"What the Hell is he thinking?" Jason muttered.

"My guess would be nothing," Rocky answered.

"He is still going by his name," Jason said incredulously. "How dumb is that? What's going on?"

"We'll get the answers soon," Rocky said sighing. "I hope."

* * *

Tommy took his time on his way home. He wanted to collect his thoughts. He would not have even noticed Dustin's Durango if Dustin hadn't started blowing his horn at him and flashing his lights like some kind of road rage reject. He nodded his head at the occupants of the Durango as it passed him by, going in the direction of downtown Reefside.

_Why would anyone give him a license? Well, they gave Conner one so . . . ._

He took his time on his journey home. He wanted to collect his thoughts. He knew this was going to be difficult. He wouldn't be surprised if one of them took a swing at him. He knew he would if he were in their position.

When he pulled up in front of this house, he cut the ignition, letting out a deep sigh. He got out of the jeep and headed for the door.

It opened wide before he could reach for it. "Jason, honey's home!" Tommy stood face-to-face with Rocky. They stared silently at each other, jaws clenched, waiting for the other to react first. Finally, Rocky spoke up, "You've got that weary constipated look down T.O."

Tommy's grin was guarded, "Well, what did you expect? I don't know if I should greet or retreat."

"That depends on the answers you give us." Jason appeared behind Rocky.

Tommy's smile faded. He looked from Rocky to Jason, and then back again at Rocky. Both guys looked almost the exact same as when he last saw them. Jason looked like he'd been taking workout pointers from Conner's favorite wrestler Batista. Rocky was a little smaller than when Tommy last saw him.

On the other hand, Tommy looked different. He had on a black t-shirt and black jeans. He sported a goatee that made him look older than what he was. The arrowhead that he always wore around his neck was also missing. It had been left to Katherine in his will.

"I want to apologize for that random idiotic phone call," Tommy said sincerely. "I was in New Zealand and I had just gotten the false news that Conner was killed."

"That's an apology best saved for Katherine," Jason replied. Rocky nodded his agreement. They stepped aside to let Tommy enter his home, but he opted to stay outside, for the moment.

"How's Conner?" Rocky asked, walking outside when it was apparent Tommy wasn't coming inside his humble habitat.

"He's alive," Tommy replied. "It's going to be a long road ahead for him." He shook his head. "A road he's oblivious to right now, but we'll take a broken Conner over a dead Conner any day." His lips upturned slightly. "Thanks to you guys."

"That's what we do," Jason replied, also exiting the house. "And it's funny you said that, because we would've accepted a broken Tommy over a dead Tommy." He folded his arms. "Why didn't you come home?"

"First things first," Rocky declared, "What happened on that island? First we hear from Justin that you and your crew were dabbling with dinosaur DNA making footmen-"

"They weren't footmen," Tommy said frowning. "They were programmed for-"

"Ugly, stupid, and programmed to follow its master's command," Rocky replied. "If it walks like a duck, quacks like duck, craps like duck . . . ."

"It's a duck," Jason and Tommy finished together. Mesagog did use them as footmen. No matter what they were originally intended for.

"You guys were dabbling with that stuff like Jurassic Park never aired and scared the living daylights out of everyone who watched it," Rocky declared._ I guess you and Anton Mercer were taking notes and studying it like a Bible. _"And a few days after Justin's return from "Doctor Oliver's island of horrors," we hear that the island sunk with everyone on it missing and presumed dead."

"Tommy Oliver. Best friend. Devoted Martial Artist. Loyal Brother. Self-sacrificing hero," Jason quoted, folding his arms and shaking his head, "gone in a heartbeat."

"Or so we thought," Rocky said dramatically.

* * *

Cassidy Cornell parked her car at the Cyber Café. Dustin's Durango parked beside her car. They would walk to the hospital. The media circus made it next to impossible to find a good parking spot at the hospital, and it was not a long walk.

"What is this I hear about more Red Power Rangers in town?" An excited Cassidy asked Kira as the group started on their trek.

"Could you be any less nosey?" Ethan wondered. She gave him an icy glare. "Friends of Doctor Oliver's past are here in Reefside."

"That is all you need to know," Trent Fernandez said.

"That is all you need to know," Cassidy mimicked him, folding her arms in annoyance. "I am a part of this group now too."

"What he told you is what we know," Kira explained quickly. She pulled a yellow baseball hat low on her head, so she would not be recognized. Her CD was developing quite a following. "At this moment there's nothing more to tell."

"Except for the fact that they are Red Power Rangers," Cassidy replied loudly, getting glances from curious pedestrians who veered to close. Trent and Ethan glared at her an annoyance.

"You look so familiar," Dustin declared looking at Cassidy closely.

_Oh god_, Kira thought. _She looks like Marah! Marah! _She knew better than to say that out loud. She'd mentioned the fact to him before and he would not believe it.

Dustin was becoming a walking contradiction. He was a teacher at the Wind Ninja Academy, taking his duties as a teacher very seriously. One could debate that he was on his way to becoming the next head Sensei. Yet, he could be as oblivious as a chicken most times.

"Oh, I have that kind of face," Cassidy replied graciously. Cassidy, on the other hand, was way to perceptive. Some how Cassidy had managed to overhear Trent's entire conversation with Kira, while driving and humming a tune.

"How's your investigation going?" Dustin asked as they entered the hospital through the side entrance.

"I am not going to go into the details of the evidence we have collected so far but we're pretty sure the perpetrator did this because of something Eric did," Cassidy said honestly. "All the evidence points to this fact."

"But why would anyone want to hurt Eric?" Ethan asked.

"He's a butt hole," Cassidy declared with arms folded. Kira smiled over that. "You guys just don't realize how twisted his sense of justice is."

"He didn't force you to cheat on Devon with him," Ethan replied. "You did that all on your own."

"We will not go into Conner's room fighting," Kira said, before Cassidy could retort. "We are here to support him. Leave the Tarzan meets Wonder Woman routine out here."

* * *

_Tommy's shoulders were killing him. The shoreline was in illusive creature that failed to show itself. If he did not know any better he would think he'd been swimming away from the shoreline instead of toward it._

_I'm not going to make it. That bleak thought crept its way in. If only I had my wrist communicators or my Zeonizers._

_I can't die this way . . . ._

* * *

"I was on the island, but was able to escape death or a much worse fate," Tommy explained. "A helicopter flew over, in search of a lost government agent. At the exact moment I was wondering if I would ever see the sight of dry land again." He sighed. "If I could have foreseen the consequences of getting on that helicopter, I may have never brought attention to myself."

"The agent that they were searching for had leaked most of the experiments that we did on the island," Tommy said shaking his head. "To say the federal government wasn't happy would be a total understatement."

"Why didn't you contact me?" Jason asked. "I could have gotten you out of their hands with a phone call." Jason and his many _connections._ He had made friends in high places during his crusades during the Youth Conference.

He was right. He could have been a great asset to Tommy. "I couldn't have, even if I wanted to," Tommy admitted. "With all due respect, I got myself in that situation and I had to be the one who got myself and the planet out of it."

"What happened?" Rocky asked, ever intrigued by the antics of the federal government.

"After the search for other survivors proved futile, they flew me to a secret compound. I was given two choices, prison for treason or I could help them capture what was released."

"Wow . . . that's a tough decision to make," Rocky said sarcastically.

"At that time, I was the only known survivor of the island. The only one with intimate knowledge of the experiments, creatures, and the gems it would take to stop them."

"Fast forward to the point where you decide to let us believe you were dead," Jason commanded.

"The citizens of Angel Grove and most Power Rangers, past and present, know that I would never intentionally unleash evil on Earth, but the people who found me obviously didn't know or didn't care," Tommy explained sighing. "They didn't start negotiations until days after they found me. I wasn't given use of a phone. And I wasn't informed that my family and friends did not know of my survival until all negotiations were finished."

He turned his back to them and closed his eyes. "They thought it best that Tommy Oliver remained dead until my mission was completed," he said bluntly. "I agreed."

"Why would you agree to something like that?" Rocky asked incredulously.

"I screwed up," Tommy replied. "I could not go back to Angel Grove and have to tell you guys about the sinister happenings on that island. Not without fixing it first." It was not just about a hero falling from a grace. It was about a man who knew not to open the proverbial "dumpster." Yet, he got so intoxicated with the research that he failed to miss all the signals. "If I agreed to all their terms, they would fund my mission with unlimited means."

"Have you fixed it?" Jason asked grimly.

"With the help of Hayley, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent," Tommy replied, "yes."

"How did Hayley get involved in all this?" Jason asked.

"Zordon is gone and Billy was on Aquitar," Tommy explained, "so I recruited Hayley to help with the creation of morphers, vehicles, and weapons to combat the evil that was to come."

He told them about posing as a teacher at Reefside High, where he met Conner, Kira, and Ethan. He introduced them to the Dino Gems, and how it picked them to bond with. The Dino gems were able to bond with the teens somewhat like how the Zeo Crystal bonded with Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Rocky, Adam Park, and himself.

He told of Mesagog and his henchmen; of the black Dino Gem choosing him; of the white Dino Gem choosing Trent; and the creation of the evil Dino White Ranger.

He gave the entire rundown of the events that led to the final showdown and the destruction of Mesagog.

"What happened to Smitty?" Rocky asked quietly.

"I couldn't help him," Tommy muttered. "Research that I helped conduct caused a man his life. I'll always regret that."

"The woman Elsa was the government agent," Jason said thoughtfully, "wasn't she?"

"Yeah, we found that out two years ago."

"But she still decided to stay in Reefside instead of going back to her old job?" Rocky asked surprised.

"She does not remember her old life and feels more comfortable here in Reefside," Tommy replied.

"Why didn't you come home after Mesagog was destroyed?" Jason asked. "If my calculations are correct, that was three years ago."

"It took a long time for all the right cards to fall into the right place," Tommy replied. "I decided that it was best to leave things as they were in Angel Grove."

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"You guys had moved on and healed," Tommy replied. "Who was I to show up out of the clear blue sky to reclaim a life best left buried?"

"Our friend Man," Jason replied. "If you wanted to end that chapter of your life, why didn't you change your name? One of us was bound to run into you one day. And why would you call Katherine? That was not fair to her."

"Through the bad, very bad, and god awful times, who do we all call to see us through?" Tommy asked.

"Kat," Rocky replied honestly. Jason nodded in agreement. "Either her or Doctor Phil."

"For a moment there, I just snapped back to the time where just hearing her voice made things okay," Tommy replied. "I never would've called her if I was thinking logically."

"What about the not changing your name thing?" Rocky asked. "That's a Double O Dumbass move if I ever heard one."

"Well, my death was only revealed to the people of Angel Grove," Tommy started, "which you both know since our identities as Power Rangers were revealed, the good folks of Angel Grove have been trying to keep our hero status secret from the rest of the world. The government did not want the information to get out about what exactly happened on the island so my death scene was kept quiet, so if Thomas Oliver showed up somewhere else outside of Angel Grove it wouldn't be a big deal."

"For my part in the deception, maybe I wanted one of you guys to find me," Tommy replied. "All it took was for any Ranger from any team, before Dustin's, to spot me or my name, make the connection, and get the information back to Angel Grove. It was a long shot, but I kept the window open." Which was in itself, uncharacteristic of Nobel Doctor Thomas Oliver, but a small smoke signal of recognition from the Tommy Oliver of old.

By this time, Tommy sat on his top porch step, looking out at the road. Jason stood, leaning against the railing, to Tommy's left. Rocky was in the same position to Tommy's right.

"You should have come home Tommy," Rocky said stubbornly. "Everyone would've welcomed you with open arms."

"Well not all of us," Jason replied roughly. "One of us, me to be exact, would've attempted to punch your lights out." His quiet laughter took away the bite of the words.

"Ooh, ooh me too!" Rocky called, raising his hand and waving it frantically, in a perfect rendition of Rito Repulsa. Tommy, who was watching him out of the side of his eyes, laughed recognizing the antics of an old enemy.

"Now that is a weirdo I haven't thought about in years," he explained.

"I kind of liked him," Rocky declared. "He was better company than the Machine Empire." Tommy sobered at the mentioning of them.

"They gave me the creeps," Jason admitted honestly. Lost in memories of the past, all three men became silent.

"How is everyone?" Tommy asked. "What are you two up to these days?"

"You actually care?" Jason asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" he countered looking over at Jason.

"You made your choice," Jason replied, "Reefside. You don't have to worry about explaining anything in Angel Grove." He shrugged. "We'll do that for you."

_Ever the big brother of the group,_ Tommy thought annoyed. "Thanks for the offer, but I fight my own battles."

"I am giving you a way out Tommy," Jason explained rationally. "We can explain all this to David in the others. You can stay here guilt free."

"That's not an option anymore," Tommy said firmly. "After Conner gets to a certain point, I'm heading to Angel Grove."

Rocky grinned. "We'll be glad to have you back Bro."

"Guilt free," Tommy repeated Jason's earlier words in disbelief. "What planet do you think I'm from?"

Jason smirked saying, "I never quite figured that out . . . yet."

* * *

"How are you feeling Conner?" Ethan asked in a concerned voice.

"Like I got my ass kicked," Conner replied honestly. Ethan and Trent smiled. Kira rolled her eyes heavenward, smirking over the wisecrack. "And you guys?"

"You had us worried to death," Trent admitted.

"I was a tad concerned myself," Conner admitted, his eyes closing briefly as if he was in pain.

"Who did this?" Kira asked looking away.

"Looking to repay the favor?" Conner asked without opening his eyes. "Or to thank them for doing something you've been wanting to do since we were five."

"That's not remotely funny," Kira replied glaring at him. _Figures the idiot would make this into a joke._ His foot was two seconds from the grave and he's making jokes about her possible enjoyment of this situation. She walked to the window to calm down. Good morals demanded she not kick his ass with him being so helpless and all.

"I thought it was," he said honestly. "Must be the medication."

"Focus Conner," Ethan commanded. "Save the bad jokes for later."

"What happened and why?" Trent asked calmly.

"I don't know," he replied, grimly. "I walked into my apartment, was grabbed, and the rest is embarrassing history."

"Didn't you defend yourself against them?" Hayley asked quietly. No one with suspicious injuries had been admitted to any hospital within miles of Reefside.

_No, I just stood there, posed, and let them use me as a human dartboard._ "Of course," he replied aloud. He wasted all his sarcastic energy on Kira, for the good it did. She wasn't even courteous enough to rise to the occasion. "For the good it did."

"Did you see anyone or anything familiar to you?" Trent asked frowning.

"Other than the fact they were something other than human," Conner replied, "nope." Kira turned away from the window to look at him with narrowed eyes. Trent and Hayley shared a distressed look.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was set to be way longer than this. In fact it ran over twelve pages long, and growing. While reading over this section, I realized that this was in excellent place to stop. The other part will be uploaded later as another chapter . . . when I finish it.

I changed it from Romance/Drama to Drama/Action Adventure. With the return of two old enemies, one of these faces of the past tried to start a rivalry with Kat, action and adventure is in the future. Look for the return of Zeo…It's coming.

I used to love those all teasers of Zeo when MMPR Season 3 was stilling airing.


	9. A Brother Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Chapter 9: A Brother Lost

"Other than the fact they were something other than human," Conner McKnight replied, "nope." Kira Ford turned away from the window to look at him with narrowed eyes. Trent Fernandez and Hayley Viktor shared a distressed look.

"Did you just say something other than human?" Ethan James asked surprised.

"Yeah . . . they were pretending to be human . . . but I know better," Conner replied. "Before I realized what they were, I was already caught in the web." His passion on the subject giving him more energy he declared, "If I had realized the situation earlier, I would have used my dino ability to Speedy Gonzales my ass to Mexico."

Trent, Ethan, and Hayley nodded in agreement of the concept of flight instead of fight. "Why would they pretend to be human? And if they were so powerful, why use human weapons against you?" Kira asked approaching the bed with arms folded.

"You can ask them that when they come see you," Conner replied. He tried to grin when she flipped him off, but with one side of his face swollen and bruised and his bottom lip swollen, he didn't quite pull it off.

* * *

When Thomas "Tommy" Oliver went in the house and forged for beverages, Rocky DeSantos called Penny Coulter and Jason Scott called his house. Tommy came back outside with three bottled waters and strategically loaded his brain with the embarrassing implications of both Jason and Rocky ending their calls with "I love you."

He looked at them with one questioning eyebrow raised. He kept a blank look carefully on his face. He hoped his brown eyes didn't give away his inner amusement. _Man, this would have been a great weapon of mass destruction back in the day._

Jason and Rocky could find a way to tease him about anyone and anything. Back then, he gave as good as he got, on the teasing front.

"Let me guess," he said. "New flavor of the week," he threw a bottle of water to Rocky, who clumsily caught it, "and you were talking to Emily." He threw Jason the second bottle of water, who effortlessly caught it. He kept the third bottle for himself.

"Wrong," Rocky answered as he pocketed his phone. "Jason's embarrassing endearment, courtesy of the fates," Jason glowered at him, "was goaded out of him by his son. I, on the other hand, was conversing with my fiancée."

"Fiancée," Tommy repeated, his face morphing into a look of disbelief.

"Come on . . . it's not that surprising," Rocky said offended.

"That's easy for you to say Rock, you aren't on the outside looking in," Jason said smirking.

Rocky was the guy in the group who declared to the world that he would never be shackled into marriage. He was the confirmed bachelor. The Unattainable to marriage minded females. Time had of way of tilting the known world on its axis.

"Congratulations," Tommy finally managed to say. "Do I know her?"

"Yeah it's Penny," Rocky revealed. "You remember her right?"

"Of course," Tommy replied. Tommy remembered almost every single detail of his life in Angel Grove. The events there helped shaped him into the man he had become.

Penny was a skilled martial artist that Rocky met at the young age of sixteen. She was beautiful with long brown hair and wise brown eyes. Rocky was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Her charm only added to her beauty and grace. The fact that she was blind made the enigma Penny Coulter irresistible to Rocky.

They went out on a couple of dates but Penny left Angel Grove as mysteriously as she had arrived. Her return to Angel Grove started a new chapter in Rocky's life.

"When is the wedding?" Tommy asked.

"Early next year," Rocky replied in wonder. _Tommy is alive and I am getting married. Will wonders never cease to amaze me?_

"I'm happy for ya," Tommy said, extending his hand. Rocky shook it smiling sheepishly. They released hands and Tommy turned his attention to Jason "How is Emily and your son?"

"You've been doing your research," Jason said surprised. Toss was born after Tommy's disappearance.

"The first couple of years, I kept tabs on you guys," Tommy admitted. _As time went on I decided not to torture myself anymore._ "Thanks for naming him after me."

"That was the least I could do," Jason replied. "You were my best friend."

"I know."

"Did you know?" Jason asked. "Because I don't think you did. If you did know . . . you sure as Hell didn't care. You could have told me something, anything. I would have helped you. I could just as easily have pretended that you were dead. You deceived Katherine, David, and me and it was a totally unnecessary move!"

"I told you why-"

"We could have pretended that we thought you were dead and no one would have been the wiser."

"I did not want you guys to know how bad I screwed up," Tommy explained. "You would've done the same thing in my place."

"Fiddling around with dinosaur DNA," Jason said making a face. "I don't think so."

"I personally would've gone to Africa to investigate the sightings of creatures like the Mokele-mbembe, Emela-ntouka, Mbielu-mbielu-mbielu, and the Nguma-monene," Rocky said thoughtfully. Jason and Tommy both looked at him with twin flabbergasted expressions. "You know, instead of trying to create my own personal Jurassic Park." He noticed them staring at him. "What?"

"And those are . . ?" Jason asked at a loss.

"Living dinosaurs that has been sighted by the natives deep in the Jungles of Central Africa for decades," Rocky replied. "I would have put all my energy into finding living specimens instead of trying to resurrect dead ones."

"It's a myth," Tommy explained.

"How do you know that Tommy?" Rocky asked. "It's not like you went and looked. Aisha has been hearing some stirring evidence about these creatures that is hard to ignore." He shook his head in despair. "But I guess you are one of those who thinks dinosaurs evolved into birds to become higher on the freaking food chain. Who in the Hell would evolve to a worthless bird to become higher on a food chain that you are already on the freaking top of?"

"I will look into it," Tommy said.

"Just for reference . . . how did we get on this subject?" Jason asked.

"It steered you guys away from dangerous waters," Rocky pointed out. "Now your minds are on when and where and Rocky's life did he have time to look up cryptozoology."

"That's not all I'm thinking," Jason replied honestly. Rocky grinned. "Is that true?"

"Yeah," Rocky replied. "They, supposedly, see dinosaurs in Africa."

"Note to self, never go to Africa," Jason said. Tommy smirked and Rocky laughed.

"The only kind that has been spotted are the plant-eaters," Rocky replied. "But that is just in Africa. Moral of my tale is, it would've been safer for Earth to try to prove or disapprove these animals existence instead of what Tommy and his team ended up doing on the island."

"He has a point there," Jason said. "It's weird but it's a point."

"Can we please get back on subject," Tommy commanded. "How is life in Angel Grove?"

"My Dojo is very popular among the people of Angel Grove. I opened a second one in Stony Canyon last year. For fun I get my Indiana Jones thing going on and it's always a blast," Rocky said throwing his bottle of water in the air and catching it.

"Indiana Jones?" Tommy repeated amused.

"Archeology," Rocky explained. "I look up old civilizations or lost treasures and the guys and I try to find them."

"He always gets us in the worst scrapes," Jason muttered. "You remember when Katherine, Kimberly, and Toss had to save you, Adam, and I from the Rat King?"

"I've locked it from my memory," Rocky stubbornly lied.

"Now that's a story I have to hear one day," Tommy declared.

"Vacations with Rocky are always a hoot," Jason admitted, a smile breaking through his somber expression. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He sat his water on the banister, flipped the wallet open, and fished out a photo. He held it out to Tommy. "Toss is four. This was taken a couple of months ago."

Tommy grabbed the photo, turning it over to study the likeness of his namesake. Thomas Scott looked a lot like Jason. His unruly hair was a dusty blonde. Little Scott's grin had a touch of wicked mischief, hinting that he was anything but a sweet little angel. Tommy smiled. "I cannot wait to officially meet him."

"You'll like him," Jason said nodding. "He's already soaking up martial arts like a sponge and he is great at football."

"You will not be the only Tommy Oliver that will be known as an Angel Grove quarterback legend," Rocky said grinning.

"I bet Emily is proud of him," Tommy declared grinning. Still looking a the picture, he missed Rocky's look of warning.

"I am sure she is," Jason replied honestly. "We've been divorced for over two years. I have not seen her in a long time."

_Divorced,_ Tommy thought shocked. _Jason and Emily didn't make it? _When he saw them last, they were so happy. "I don't know what to say Scott," Tommy muttered. "I'm sorry."

"It was my fault mostly," Jason muttered gripping his water bottle tightly.

"You were to blame," Rocky declared. "So was she, but the intergalactic kidnappers didn't help."

"Intergalactic what?" Tommy asked frowning.

"Being a Power Ranger's kid isn't easy," Jason admitted. "Especially, when you have abilities."

"Evil aliens have been coming to Earth trying to kidnap your son?" Tommy asked icily. Jason nodded. "Well that is a reason to destroy an enemy if I have ever heard one. Many apologies for not being there to lend a hand in the destruction."

"You should feel so lucky that he sacrificed leaving the city to come on a road trip just to kick your sorry ass," Rocky declared grinning.

"Why didn't you bring him with you?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Angel Grove is the safest place for him to be," Jason replied honestly. "Rocky and I could protect him but I did not want to risk him getting hurt or more traumatized than he already is."

"If anyone comes to Angel Grove trying to nab that kid, it would be suicide," Rocky declared. "Every Ranger in that city is watching and waiting for a creature cocky enough to do so."

"It's not just suicide it's . . . stupid," Tommy declared.

"Katherine retired from dancing soon after your funeral," Jason revealed. "She teaches dance for free to kids who otherwise could never afford it. She supports herself by writing novels and tutoring."

"Is she okay?" Tommy asked quietly. "I regret how things ended in reference to us."

"Kat's fine," Rocky replied, "but, you would be a fool to think the call did not disturb her. Since you are not a fool, just bordering on a mad scientist, you're good."

"It disturbed us all," Jason admitted. "She didn't believe that you were dead at first. Neither did I. I used a lot of my resources searching for you to prove that we were right."

"We thought it best that Jason just let it go," Rocky muttered. "Every time he went out searching, it just dug wounds deeper that we were all trying to heal."

"So I let it go," Jason said. "David made me realize if you were alive you would make your way back to Angel Grove. As the years passed, the truth had to be acknowledged, by us all, that you were not coming back."

"I am so sorry guys," Tommy shook his head, snorting in dibelief. "Those words are so cheap. I messed everything up and no amount of apologizing will change that fact."

"It's a start," Rocky declared.

"No it isn't," Tommy replied. "I do not deserve forgiveness."

"It's not like you were going to get forgiveness from us anyway," Rocky replied in a good-natured tone.

"Going back to the subject of Katherine, we can only tell you what we saw. We can speculate over what she felt, but that is something you'll have to ask her," Jason said grabbing his bottle of water and opening it. He took a long drink and then twisted the top back on in it.

"Yeah," Rocky agreed. "It's none of our business.

"Right," Tommy replied. That advice was funny coming from Jason and Rocky. When he first tried to ask Kat out, failing miserably, these two teased him just as much as Tanya Sloan and Adam Park. Jason even started to call him Casanova. They all made it their missions in life to give him romantic advice.

"Kimberly is back in Angel Grove," Jason revealed. "She is a gymnastics coach. One of her students appears that she will follow Kimberly's footsteps in being the top gymnast at the Pan Global Games."

"Good for her," Tommy said smiling.

"Her other job is playing Mary Poppins to Jason and Toss," Rocky said smirking, "which is in it self an impossible feat."

"Tommy smirked an amusement, "Bryant doesn't mind?"

"She came back to Angel Grove alone, with no desire to go back to Florida, and with no explanation as to where Bryant is," Jason replied.

"Weird," Tommy admitted thoughtfully. "She really loved him."

"Jason and Kim need to go ahead and tie the knot," Rocky declared, surprising both men. "She loves that little boy like he is her very own, and she handles Jason better than any bull fighter on the face of the Earth." Both Jason and Tommy laughed over Rocky comparing Jason to a bull.

"We are just friends," Jason replied.

"Keep telling yourself that Buddy," Rocky replied. "Kim completes you."

"Billy is back," Jason said changing the subject. "Things between him and Cestria apparently did not work out."

"What," Tommy replied. "He left his family and friends behind for her. What happened?"

"Not our business to tell," Rocky replied. "Do we look like we own a gossip column to you?"

"When we were teenagers I didn't dream our lives would turn out like this in my worst nightmares," Tommy muttered. "Outside of fighting evil, civilian life seemed almost . . . easy." He shook his head. "Give me an update on everyone else."

He found out a lot of useful info on his friends. He was excited to hear about the reunion of Adam and Tanya. They had drifted a part in high school. Tanya was a songwriter who occasionally song her own songs, but mostly sold them to other artists. Adam had a dojo and he still occasionally did some stunt work.

"If I can talk Adam into speeding things up, we can have a double wedding," Rocky declared smiling.

"I am not surprised to hear that," Tommy said grinning.

"I am willing to bet that you two will probably retire together and move to Florida to be roomies like the Golden Girls in your twilight years." Tommy burst out laughing over Jason's reply.

"Funny," Rocky muttered. "What can I say? He's my best friend."

"I really missed you guys," Tommy admitted.

* * *

After Ninja Streaking to a safe location deep in the mountains, Eric McKnight and Sensei Cameron Watanabe took a much-needed breather. "For what it is worth, I get the Terminator reference now," Sensei Watanabe muttered hanging on to a low tree limb, with his left hand, to keep him from falling face first in the dirt.

"I am sorry I got you involved in all this," Eric muttered. "Now that you know that I am alive and well, in a manner of speaking, you can go back to the Wind Academy." He sat by a river, watching the water flow downstream.

"I am not leaving you," replied Sensei Watanabe. "I better contact Tori and see if she is available for assistance."

"Do you think it is wise to place her in the middle of this?" Eric asked frowning. He did not want anyone else hurt because of his actions.

"It is up to Tori to decide whether or not she wants to get involved," Sensei Watanabe replied. "If she does decide to come and you try something perverted, I will kick your ass until the middle of next week."

"Like I can think of anything but saving my ass at a time like this," Eric muttered insulted. "She's hott but not that hott."

Insulted, for Tori's sake, Sensei Watanabe glared at the idiot's back. His thoughts soon focused on the enemy and what exactly to do about them. No matter how many they defeated, the androids just kept coming. Something big was going to happen soon. Sensei Watanabe hoped that they would be ready for it.

* * *

Kira looked down at the now sleeping Conner. His efforts to fight off death, in the form of his Ranger self, finally proved to much for him.

Her original plans had been to wait for him to recover and then head back on the road to finish her tour. Conner's description of his attack and of the creatures that attacked him, gave her pause.

The creeps that attacked him looked like humans. He did not realize they were machines until it was to late to retreat. He had fought bravely but being caught in their web, it wasn't long before they got the best of him.

Were the culprits waiting, even now, to catch him unawares? Maybe the creatures were hunting them all. Could they be waiting for their chance to finish Conner off?

_Not in this lifetime,_ Kira thought looking at the former Red Ranger with eyes narrowed. She had an ace up her sleeve and she would use it against the enemy.

Trent watched her from across the private hospital room. "Kira what do you think is going on?" he asked. "I thought that, with the destruction of Mesagog, we were off the hook."

"I wish I knew," she admitted raising her head to look at him. "Bad luck, being in true asshole form, had to let this happen at a time when our Dino Gems are about as useful as glow in the dark night lights." She averted her gaze as she mentioned the Dino Gems.

"It's a good thing you decided to let Dustin join your band," Trent declared quickly. "The presence of the Wind Ninja is much appreciated." The guard was so good, he did not know who were Ninja and who weren't.

"Lets pray that it is enough," Kira whispered.

From the exchange, it was hard to tell that they once shared a deep attraction to one another. Trent opting not to tell her about her father being Mesagog's vessel slowly evaporated her feelings. If only he had told her from the start. If only he had trusted her not to betray him. Who knows how things could've turned out between them?

They could be married, already married, married and about to divorce, or they could've dated for a year or two and then went their separate ways. Life was indeed a road with many unknown and sometimes unwanted twists and turns.

Trent was her best friend, with no bitter feelings between them.

And who would've thought Kira and Conner would be on the same planet; from an emotional point-of-view.

Before their Rangerdom, she did not care that a Conner McKnight existed. He was just another faceless jock, with the mental capacity of a headless chicken.

Conner probably proclaimed her is that "Weird Hott Rocker Chick," before they became friends. He was blind to any of her other attributes. She probably used her brain to much for his tastes.

As teenagers absorbed in their own scene, they could not have ever imagined that they would be friends. She would have never imagined, that Conner would recognize the plight of being blacklisted in the musical industry, and come up with the idea of team Dino Thunder using their combined finances and contacts to get her first CD made; her very own website, courtesy of Ethan; and a very uniquely Kira album cover, made by Trent.

Nothing could stop them when Team Dino decided to take on a challenge together.

"Here's hoping Doctor Oliver and his friends can shade some light on this subject," Trent muttered. "I despise not knowing the enemy." Ethan, Dustin, and Hayley were on the way to Tommy's house to fill him in on Conner's news.

"Same here."

Cassidy Cornell entered the room with drinks on a tray. "I brought drinks," she said, smiling brightly.

"Thanks," Kira said gratefully. When Cassidy approached her, she grabbed a bottle of orange juice.

"I am not thirsty," Trent replied before Cassidy could make her way over to him. He knew she used the drinks as a device to maneuver her way inside Conner's room.

"You are so hard to please," Cassidy declared frowning. "Did you want me to bake you some brownies; or maybe deep fry a turkey?" Kira laughed silently as she opened her juice

"You can stop with the Jedi mind tricks," Trent declared ignoring her sarcasm. "We are dropping the investigation. It is to dangerous to continue."

"What!" She exclaimed shoving the tray of drinks into his hands. He clumsily managed to keep them from spilling.

"It is becoming Power Ranger related," Kira replied honestly, after taking a sip of her orange juice. "You do not want to become anymore involved in this than you already are."

"Power Ranger related," Cassidy repeated surprised, twirling to face Kira. "But his wounds fit the ammo of hired thugs."

"Just trust us and let it go," Trent commanded. "We'll handle everything from here on out."

"Has he met me?" Cassidy asked Kira, incredulously.

"No comment," Kira muttered. She watched Cassidy turn to stalk Trent. She whispered this to the sleeping and battered man in the bed, "Well Conner, we have ringside seats to the next war of the worlds. Lucky us." She rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Why would you think that I would just let this go?" she asked, getting as close as she dared.

"It's the smart thing to do," he answered logically. "Looking at Conner, we see what they can do. Do you want that to happen to you?"

"Trent you have been right there by my side since we started this investigation. It is not just a Power Ranger thing," she said passionately. "The information we have collected so far shows evidence that a cooperation called Z.E.O. is involved in this."

"Conner told us that machines attacked him," Trent replied stubbornly.

"Yes and Dustin said that Eric mentioned Z.E.O. to his friend Cam and addition to machines," Cassidy pointed out. Tori had called Dustin after getting the SOS from Cam. Cassidy happened to listen in as he told one of the Ninja all this information. He had no idea that she had heard his conversation. She was that good at eavesdropping. "That means that there may be an unholy alliance between humans and evil machines. Evil creatures are your forte and evil humans are mine."

He did not believe for one minute that Dustin told her all that. He would call her on it, but that was a battle for another day. "You don't know what you are getting yourself into," he said sighing in defeat.

"Neither do you," she pointed out logically. "Something tells me that our new enemy is not interested in bringing back the reign of the dinosaurs."

"The question of the hour is; how do we stop them?" Kira muttered.

* * *

Tommy, Jason, and Rocky were still sitting on the porch of his home, when Dustin's Durango pulled to a stop in front of the house. "I did not expect them back so early," Tommy said standing from the rocking chair he had been sitting in.

"Something is wrong," Jason muttered, as the three occupants, hastily, made their way out of the vehicle. He stood up and Rocky vaulted off the banister and on to the ground.

"Hayley!" Rocky exclaimed when he saw the pretty woman hurrying toward them. "Long time no see!"

Hayley stopped and could not help but smile. "Hello Rocky and Jason." Rocky caught her in a hug. "How have you been?"

"Mourning the day you shot me down," he muttered woefully.

"I apologize for causing you so much pain," she replied rolling her eyes heavenward. Every time she encountered Rocky, which were many times in the past, he made it a point to flirt with and or tease her.

"You are good at keeping secrets Hayley," Jason declared, putting an end to the playful banter. She eyed the powerful man over Rocky's shoulder.

"It could not be helped old friend," she replied honestly, as Rocky released her. "I am sorry."

"You guys can crucify Hayley later," Ethan declared. "We have news that I am sure you want to hear."

Ethan and Hayley briefed them on what Conner had said when he awoke. Dustin briefed them on the call he got from Tori.

"Androids," Tommy muttered troubled.

"Rock, do you think it is Machine Empire related?" Jason asked solemnly.

"I would not put anything passed them," Rocky replied frowning in displeasure.

"Wait a minute," Ethan said confused. "I thought you guys destroyed the Machine Empire."

"We did," Tommy replied slowly.

"We never found Prince Gasket and his wife Princess Archerina," Rocky reminded him, "but a few years ago, they found us again."

"What happened?" Tommy asked. Prince Gasket, the banished son of King Mondo came to Earth many years ago to stand in his father's stead, in destroying the universe. Tommy and the rest of the other Zeo Power Rangers were the only force that could stop them.

The husband and wife duo was the most vicious creatures that the Zeo Power Rangers had ever encountered before and since them. Once, they kidnapped Zeo Ranger V, brainwashed him, and manipulated him into fighting the other Zeo Power Rangers and the Gold Ranger. If it wasn't for Katherine's quick thinking, he hated to think how things could have turned out.

Archerina also had a vendetta against all things pink. Because of Archerina's obsession, they all most lost Katherine.

Gasket and Archerina was very powerful, completely unpredictable, and apparently had a few wires loose. The only reason their reign of terror ended was because King Mondo returned. Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina were never seen again. The Zeo Rangers were relieved to see them go.

"They tried to take my son," Jason replied. Tommy looked at him in shock. "The Zeo Rangers were able to stop them." Jason's voice broke. "That is a day I won't soon forget."

_Jason's world was being torn a part, while I was probably grading papers and preparing to watch a new documentary on dinosaurs . . . . _

"We should have destroyed them when we had the chance," Tommy muttered.

"But we didn't have the chance," Rocky pointed out. "Back then, we weren't skilled enough in harnessing the power of the Zeo crystal to stand a chance against them."

"But I thought the Machine Empire used Cogs," Ethan said. "Not androids."

"It may not be them," Rocky muttered, "but I have a suspicion that it is." He growled in annoyance. "And I was just beginning to enjoy my stay. I may have to return to Angel Grove to prepare for war with the other Zeo Rangers."

"What if it is not them?" Dustin asked. "What if it is something more horrible?"

"Then the Zeo Rangers would not be able to help," Rocky replied.

"We made a vow to use them only against the Machine Empire," Tommy replied. "It is what Zordon wished. The Zeo Crystal was not meant to be used for anything else."

* * *

"I cannot believe that I am spending my vacation playing bodyguard to this perverted jerk," Tori Hanson muttered, eying Eric McKnight, who was asleep in the sleeping bag she had brought along for Cameron.

Cam looked at her and smirked. "I did not force you to come out here."

"I was not going to let you have all the fun," she replied smiling at him. "Or miss watching the exciting adventure of you being pulverized by walking trashcans with anger management issues."

His smirk morphed into a look of seriousness. "This will not be fun. These androids mean business."

"And I mean business," Tori declared. "Besides if I am destroyed by these androids, I will haunt you."

"If you are destroyed, that means I was destroyed too," he replied thoughtfully. "Oh well, we can always haunt Dustin, Shane, Blake, and Hunter." Tori laughed.

* * *

"I have news from Angel Grove," Rocky revealed after he hung up, from a call to Angel Grove. "The Machine Empire is on the move in Angel Grove. The Rangers have only encountered standard cogs. They have seen nothing like the androids described by Eric, Conner, and Cam."

"So we are back to the drawing board," Dustin muttered unhappily.

_Maybe._"There's not only that," Rocky said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I have to return to Angel Grove. We Zeo Rangers have to stick together when we think Gasket and Archerina are on the move." He dropped his hand and shook his head. "Being captured by them is not fun."

"That is to bad," Hayley said frowning.

"I hate to leave with things as they are but I have to get back to Angel Grove to protect the city and my friends," Rocky said truly troubled. "The Machine Empire's main objective is to destroy the Zeo Rangers and then maybe take over Earth if it fits into their evil schedule."

"I'll stay," Jason replied. "Seems like to me, I am the one in our little group with active Ranger powers."

"We could not ask you to do that," Tommy said seriously. "No, not after what you told me earlier. You have a family to get home to."

"It's cool," Jason replied. "Zack, the Zeo Power Rangers, and the Space Power Rangers will protect them."

"You know it," Rocky said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Conner will be safe with me," Jason said smirking.

"Thank you Jason," Hayley said truly grateful. "You don't know what this means to us." He nodded his reply.

"Since we have an active Ranger in our mix, maybe I can call off some of my Ninja guard," Dustin said thoughtfully.

"I would not do that just yet," Jason said thoughtfully. "Never underestimate the enemy."

"That sounds like something Dr. Oliver would say," Ethan said grinning. He was relieved that there didn't seem to be any hard feelings between Tommy and his friends.

"Of course," Jason replied. "He got all his advice from the original red ranger's book of quotes." Tommy laughed along with the others.

"Um, I may be stepping out of bounds by asking this, but shouldn't Doctor Oliver be going to Angel Grove with you?" Dustin asked, after calming down. "He is a Zeo Ranger too, right?" Tommy and Rocky looked startled, Hayley looked concerned, and Ethan and Jason watched Tommy silently.

"Right," Rocky replied slowly.

"I gave up my position as Zeo Ranger V a long time ago," Tommy replied. "I do not even have my Zeonizers anymore. I gave them to Adam."

"The power does not reside in your old Zeonizers anymore," Rocky revealed. "The power of your shard merged with the shards of us other Zeo Rangers. The power of Zeo Ranger V made us four more powerful. It was like you watching over us from beyond the grave." He smiled sadly. "Like you were still there with us, through every win and every defeat."

"I was always with you guys," Tommy replied sadly. "In spirit."

"And, obviously, in power," Jason replied. "That added power boost saved their butts more than a few times."

"Yeah," Tommy muttered.

"I want to see Conner before I leave," Rocky replied trying to lighten the mood. "I gotta officially meet this guy."

* * *

"My heroes have arrived," Conner said, through a mischievous smile that looked more like a grimace. He awoke as soon as he felt their presence in the building. "I think I shall faint from the excitement."

"Charming," Jason muttered with arms folded.

"You alright?" Rocky asked concerned. It was hard to see the man behind the battered face.

"I've been better," he replied. "Thank you both for helping me out." His eyes were closed. "I would seriously be dead right now if it weren't for you guys."

"Don't mention it," Jason replied.

Conner opened his good eye to look at him. "You're the mean one," he declared. "Jason."

"Jason is not mean, he just has zero tolerance for nonsense," Rocky declared. "Which you were speaking a lot of."

"And you're Rocky," Conner replied. "The cool one."

"How is Rocky the cool one?" Hayley asked.

"He thinks I am cool," Conner replied to her.

"That's not saying much." Kira offered her opinion on the subject.

"What brings you two to Reefside?" Conner asked.

"We missed Tommy so we decided to come see him," Rocky replied.

"Oh, I was under the impression that you came to kick his ass," Cassidy replied stars dancing in her eyes. She was a witness to a meeting of Power Ranger reunion, of sorts, and the reporter inside her was itching to write the story. Dustin could not help but laugh, setting off a chain reaction where everybody was laughing except for Cassidy and Conner.

"What?" Cassidy and Conner asked blankly.

* * *

In the early morning hours, a few hours before the sun decided to make its grand entrance, Cam awoke from a deep slumber. He made to move to signal that he was awake. Something was close. The roar of the river was the only sound heard. There were no animal calls, and no insects' symphonies. He felt the presence of the enemy more so than hearing them.

He remained still. His eyes were opened, scanning the area around them for the enemy. They were surrounded. He sensed Tori's presence nearby. He assumed she amplified the roar of the river to awaken them. He sensed that Eric was awake too. Eric had the good sense to remain motionless.

There was nowhere to run. The fact that the androids got this close without Tori sensing them was startling. It also was startling how the androids were able to track them so quickly. They had left trails leading to nowhere and some leading to a completely different side of the mountain. There was not trail leading to where they actually camped, but the androids still found them.

A trickle of sweat ran down Eric's forehead, as the enemy got closer. He was impatiently waiting on the word from either Cam or Tori to attack. His heart was beating loudly. It wasn't from fear. It was from anticipation of the battle ahead. A battle that he would probaly not walk away from. He was tired of running.

The androids made the first move. As soon as she felt some stepping into the river, Tori, in her Ninja form, rose from the depths of river. She stopped her ascent, hovering just above the water. She turned her attention to the androids blocking their escape. "Power of Water!" Three clones made of water rose beside her. They hurried toward the enemy. Tori stayed on the river guiding them like puppets as they attacked the androids.

Cam rolled to the side just as an android's whip would've sliced him in half. Already in Ninja Form, he tumbled to his feet, punching an android in the face. He turned his back on the android and hit it in the face with the back of his fist. He then turned, bent, and swept kicked its legs out from under it. He quickly moved to the next opponent. He used a shield of sand to block a powerful kick from an android. He reached through the shield, grabbed the androids ankle, brought in downward, and then came down on its knee with his other elbow. Still holding on the android's leg he spent, gaining momentum, and then swung it at three other androids coming in his direction. The all crumpled to the ground. He made his way toward Eric, who was making his way toward the river.

Eric was using Kenpo to keep the androids out of his face. Being an ex-air ninja, he used air based attacks to slice through arms and legs of the androids. The infuriating appendages would just keep growing back. Their only chance was escape and their escape was in the hands of Tori.

The Blue Wind Ninja used the river to amplify her power. She had anticipated the enemy coming in from the other side of the river; she just had no idea that it would be so many. Instead of escaping to the other side of the river, maybe it would be better to grab the guys and perform a daring underwater escape.

One of her water clones was sliced in half by an android, causing Tori to take the battle to the next level. "Ninja Storm Ranger Form!" She called as she activated her Wind Morpher. Eric watched her in surprised shock, as he still battled the androids. _Since when does she have powers?_ "Power of Water!" She morphed into the Blue Wind Ranger. Her clones also changed into Ranger form. Other Blue Wind Ranger clones rose from the debts and rushed to take over the battle from Eric and Cam.

Unbeknownst to her, something had moved in position underneath the water over which she hovered.

"Cam! Eric take a di-" before she could finish her exclamation, something reached up from the water, wrapped around her legs and started draining her energy as at electrocuted her. Her yell of anguish, made both Cam and Eric fight harder to get to her. Her cries were cut short as the complete energy drain, caused her to demorph. As quick as a wink, she was pulled under water by the metallic rod that drained her energy. Her clones became harmless puddles of water.

"Tori!" Cam exclaimed.

"Sensei!" Eric exclaimed at the same time as Cam.

Both guys fought their way to the river and then took a flying dive. An android's arm reached outwards, like a yoyo, and caught Eric by his ankle before he hit the water. It pulled him backwards to land, crushing his ankle in the process. He grunted in pain as he landed roughly back on his sleeping bag.

"This is your curtain call." He heard a voice from somewhere among the trees. _Sorry Conner . . . ._

As a Samurai pulled a Mermaid from the grasp of death, a brother woke up from a nightmare that was all to real, with an anguished yell that awoke his mother. "Eric!" The yell of his brother's name seemed to go on and on endlessly.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my god, I am sorry for the long wait. The scene with Eric, Tori, and Cam took a lot out of me. I didn't know it would be so hard to write. It's not even that long and it gave me the most trouble. Who is the enemy? Is it someone new? Or is it Gasket and Archerina? What could this "unknown" enemy's ultimate goal be?

I didn't get a chance to see all of "Once A Ranger," so if the Rangers did not get a chance to keep their powers, in this story, they did. Since Bridge, a ranger from the future was on the team, who is to say that Tori and one of the other Rangers were not pulled from the past? For the purposes of this story, two Rangers were pulled from the past. It is quite obvious which two it was.

Zeo Ranger V fans, put down the tomatoes. His powers will be his once more. It's coming...

If only I had that Zeo sound effect.


	10. What The Hell?

Disclaimer: See first chapter…

Chapter 10: What the Hell?

When Sensei Cameron "Cam" Watanabe made it back to shore with Sensei Tori Hanson cradled in his arms, he noticed the enemy surrounding them. They were farther downstream than where he jumped in after Tori, but the androids now had them trapped. He was breathing hard as he mentally surveyed their options.

He could go back in the river, but the creature that grabbed Tori was down there somewhere; waiting to strike. It was pure luck that he beat the creature to shore. Androids stood on the other side of the river blocking that escape route. Eric McKnight was no where in sight so there would be no help from that front.

A lightning bolt from the sky hit the ground in front of him. Cam smirked in relief. When the smoke cleared Hunter Bradley, Sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy, was revealed as the source of the lightning. A crack of thunder seemed to shake the ground, as Hunter got into a defensive stance.

The shaking of the ground mystery was solved, as Sensei Dustin Brooks jumped out of the ground and landed beside Hunter.

"Is she okay?" Hunter asked without taking his eyes off the enemy. He was wearing the traditional robes of the Thunder Sensei.

"I do not know," Cam replied.

"Where's Eric?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know the answer to that question either. Seriously guys, stay alive now . . . talk later."

Finally one of the female androids stepped forward. She was exquisite with long blonde hair and wide cold blue eyes. She was dressed in black spandex. All of them wore black spandex bodysuits. "Our battle is not with you. But if you try to thwart us again, we will not hesitate to wipe all of you from existence." She smiled coldly. "You have your warning." They all disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Man . . . what the Hell?" Hunter muttered in disbelief.

"Tori, Eric, and I set up camp about half mile up the river," Cam muttered. Hunter ninja streaked in that direction to see if he could locate Eric or some clue to where he had gone. Cam dropped to his knees and placed Tori on the ground. Dustin was kneeling beside him. Cam took his gloves off. He checked first to see if she was breathing. "She's breathing." He then checked for a pulse and heartbeat. "Her pulse seems normal and so does her heartbeat." He cradled her head and started searching for an injury. He felt no bumps or cuts. He checked his hands for blood. There was none. He rested her head gently on the ground.

"Come on Tori, wake up," Dustin muttered, he grabbed her hand and shook it. He got no response. "Tori."

* * *

Lillian McKnight stood pacing the length of the waiting room floor. She was bone tired and running on pure adrenaline. She and her husband arrived from Africa only a few hours earlier. She had camped out in Conner's room from then on.

Lillian was ushered out of Conner's room as soon as she alerted the nurse of his outburst. Not that she really needed to alert them of Conner's plight. He had yelled loud enough to awaken the dead.

She was worried. Conner and Eric always had a sixth sense when the other was in danger or hurt. Her son's cry sounded like that of a wounded animal. He had called Eric's name. She knew within her heart, that something awful had happened to her other son.

She eyed the handsome man who followed her to the waiting room. He had been standing guard outside of Conner's room. Why was his presence needed? She knew he wasn't a cop because the cops had a problem with him being there. His status must be above their own, because after having a private audience with him they were singing a different tune. What was he? "Why are you protecting my son?" she asked, continuing her trek across the room. She was tired of being left in the dark on some aspects of Conner's life.

"He needs protecting."

"Do you know where my other son is?" she asked. "I have to find him."

"No."

She suddenly turned on him, her eyes wide and frightened. "What is happening?" she demanded. "Why was Conner attacked and where is Eric?" She felt helpless and honestly hated the feeling. She was used to being the one in power.

"I don't know why he was attacked," Jason said. His voice was calm. "I plan for it not to happen again. That is why I am here. If I were you, I would be trying to contact Eric. Conner's reaction may have been from a nightmare, and it may have been something altogether different."

"Who are you Jason Scott?" she asked. "Are you from the FBI, CIA, or something?"

"Or something," he replied. "After you contact Eric, you should get some rest. Jet lag and shock are not a good mix."

She looked as if she would say something more, but then thought better of it. He was not going to directly answer her questions. "I'll be back and if I cannot reach Eric, you will talk one way or another," she threatened. "My husband and I may never have been parents of the year candidates, but we do not tolerate anyone hurting our children."

"I am not a parent of the year candidate either and . . . I am not your enemy," Jason replied. "Go look for your son and I swear on my life that Conner will be safe with me." Jason understood and was very empathetic to how she felt. He had only to cast his son in the place of Conner or Eric to personally feel the heartache of what the older parents must be going through.

"I am going to hold you to that," she replied. She hurried toward the glass dividing doors that would lead her to the elevators. She and Grant, her husband, would find Eric even if it killed them.

Jason got up and hurried back to Conner's room door. He wanted to be close enough to act if the androids came and tried to finish off Conner. If the McKnight's had lost one of their sons, he would do everything within his power to keep them from losing this one.

* * *

Ethan James fell off the couch he was sleeping on, as he heard the pounding on the front door. He quickly scrambled to his feet once he remembered where he was. Who could be banging on Doctor Oliver's door at this hour? He knew it was late because he stayed up late, just to watch the encore presentation of X-Play. It had to be an moments before sunrise.

His heart starting to match the rhythm of the knocks on the door as he headed toward it. A hand reaching out of the darkness and grabbing him—almost stopping his heart in the process—stopped his trek to the door. Without warning, his impenetrable skin activated as he punched at where the head of the culprit might be.

Doctor Thomas "Tommy" Oliver ducked under the punch, grabbing the part of Ethan's arm that did not embed into the wall of his house. "It's me," he whispered. That was close. Ethan could have killed him with that punch.

Before Ethan could very sheepishly say "My Bad," the front door was forcibly kicked open. Ethan's eyes widened in shock. Doctor Oliver released him and Ethan pulled his fist from the wall. They both got ready to strike.

"Tommy! Ethan! Are you guys in here?" Dustin called.

"Why don't you just announce to the world we are here?" Hunter muttered sarcastically. He was in civilian clothes, opting to leave his Sensei robes back at the Wind Academy.

"I thought you did that when you kicked the door open."

"We're here," Tommy muttered. Ethan sighed with relief as Tommy approached the door. He thought he and Doctor Oliver were about to meet the androids who attacked Conner. On retrospect, he realized that the androids probably would not announce their arrival by knocking on the front door. "May I ask why you felt the need to attack my front door?" Tommy asked dryily.

"We thought that you guys were being ambushed," Dustin replied. "We thought we heard sounds of a scuffle."

"Oh, that was just Ethan trying to decapitate me," Tommy muttered. "I ducked, he missed . . . and now I have a new hole in my wall." Dustin looked surprised and Ethan looked sheepish.

"You don't grab a gamer all stealth like when killer androids are on the loose," Ethan replied. "We don't think . . . we act." Especially gamers who played the Resident Evil series and were ex-power rangers.

"The enemy has made their presence known this night," Hunter muttered. "We didn't want to lose anyone else."

"Conner . . . Jason," Tommy muttered frantically. "They weren't-"

"It was neither of them," Dustin replied solemnly. "They went after the other target."

"Eric," Ethan said in shock. "Don't tell me he is-"

"We are pretty damn certain that he is," Hunter replied bluntly. He wasn't one to beat around the bush. "They must have really did a number on him. What was left of him, they must have took with them." When he had doubled back to the camp to see if Eric was there, all he found was blood. To much blood from a person who was still alive. "And by some miracle if he is not dead . . . they have him in their custody."

"Please don't tell me that," Ethan commanded in shock. His brown eyes were wide with the emotion. ". . .Do not say that to me." Over the years, he had developed a tentative friendship with Eric McKnight. "Eric is . . . he has to be fine." But the androids were ruthless and even if by some miracle Eric was alive, odds were the androids weren't worshiping him as their new wind god. Saying that Conner would take this hard, would be a gigantic understatement. It would not matter if Eric was dead or alive. He was in the hands of the enemy. He could already feel his friend's pain.

"I am sorry man," Dustin said sadly. "Hunter and I got there to late to be of any help to save him." He honestly did not think they would have been much help if they had made it in time. They all could have been killed.

_Aww man, this cannot be happening. _Tommy did not like Eric at all, but he would never have wished this fate upon him. He knew that Conner would be devastated. "What about Cam and Tori?" Tommy asked. He had noticed that the two Ninja had not mentioned their comrades' fates.

"They weren't a match for our new enemy," Dustin replied. "Even morphed, they got the best of Tori. Her morpher was totally destroyed."_ We almost lost her._

"Destroyed," Ethan repeated his voice sounded hollow even to his own ears. The shockers just kept on coming.

"They are okay?" Tommy asked slowly.

"Cam is fine," Hunter replied. "They did something weird to Tori, though. We cannot get her to wake up. It is like she is in some kind of suspended animation."

"Cam is pissed," Dustin replied. "Our common enemy made a mistake with crossing him . . . crossing us. He will not rest until we get our revenge." Cam was already trying to find a new power source for the new morphers he would be developing for the Ninja Rangers. "He is already making blueprints for our new morphers."

"He is juggling this with trying to find a way to wake up Tori," Hunter said. "We are wondering if we can enlist Haley on the helping to wake up Tori front or on the making new morphers front."

"You'll have to ask her," Tommy replied. "I am positive that she will agree to help in any way that she can."

"How can we can stop them if they can stop a Power Ranger in her tracks?" Ethan asked. "Tori is no push over. We have to warn Jason about all this. Maybe he can call in some reinforcements of the Power Ranger persuasion from Angel Grove. Obviously, he cannot do this alone."

"I agree," Dustin said. "I am sorry about Eric." He seemed to deflate. "We underestimated the enemy and we lost him as a result."

"We all underestimated the enemy," Tommy muttered. "But I have learned to never make the same mistake twice. First we go to the hospital and tell Jason and Conner the news. Then one of you will take me to the site of the battle so I can investigate the scene. The enemy would have to be very powerful to stop Tori. And I don't intend upon losing anyone else."

* * *

Katherine Hillard awoke from a dream centering around Rita Repulsa. Her old enemy was trying to tell her something but she could not understand what. Usually when Katherine dreamed about Rita, something bad was about to occur.

The last warning Katherine received from her old nemesis was before Adam Park and she were captured by Prince Gasket and his wife Princess Archerina. They were forced to try and battle each other to the death. Gasket and Archerina had enslaved an entire planet to manipulate Katherine and Adam into this act of pure violence that went against their character. Every time they refused to fight, Gasket and Archerina killed an innocent. Rocky and Tanya had their work cut out for them trying to free the inhabitance of the planet so Kat and Adam could stop their never ending battle.

Gasket and Archerina were at it again. Cogs showing up to cause trouble in Angel Grove was proof positive of that fact. The evil couple never did the same sinister thing twice, so what would their new evil angle be? The Zeo Power Rangers always managed to stop them. She hoped that that would be the case this time too.

Her wrist communicator sounded off. She reached over for it. "Billy," she said softly. Billy served as their Zordon when troubles of the evil persuasion surfaced in Angel Grove. His lab had many functions that served the Power Rangers of Angel Grove well.

"There is a cog attack in the Angel Grove Park," he replied. "You need to join the other Rangers as soon as possible."

"Okay," she replied. "Has Gasket or Archerina surfaced yet?"

"No," Billy replied. "These cog attacks are so random, I have yet to figure out what a possible angle of attack could be."

"You should get some sleep," Kat said quickly. "When I return, I will hold down the fort." She knew that he spent all night in his lab, monitoring Angel Grove. When evil was afoot, Billy always tried to stay one step ahead of the enemy.

"I don't want to give them the upper hand," Billy protested.

"The effects of insomnia will eventually give them the upper hand," Kat replied. "If you do not want to be outsmarted, get some sleep and recharge that amazing mind of yours."

"Right," Billy replied, a smile in his voice. "You guys be careful Kat."

She got out of bed and then activated her morphers. "It's Morphin Time!" Since the teleportation system had been down for months, she would have to call upon her Zeo Cycle to get to the park.

* * *

Kimberly Hart made breakfast for herself and Thomas "Toss" Scott on auto-pilot, because she was lost in thought. The previous night, she had received a call from Emily Scott. Jason's ex-wife was back in Angel Grove and had meekly requested to maybe come over and visit with Toss.

Kim agreed without hesitation. She knew that Jason would be mad at her when he found out about her little agreement. Toss was his son and it should be his decision, but Kim did not want to worry him. He had a mission to accomplish in Reefside and his mind should be focused solely on that mission. From what Rocky had told them about the horrible situation going on there, she knew that Jason would have to give it his all if he wanted to protect Conner McKnight . . . and Tommy.

_Tommy, _Kim thought shaking her head in dismay. She hoped Jason and Tommy were getting along. They would fall to the enemy if they were not a united front. She knew that Jason could hold a grudge forever if he set his mind to it. She hoped he realized that he would have done the same thing if he were in Tommy's shoes. That is why the two became best friends. They would go at a task at a different angel but somehow the way the achieved their goal would be the same.

Half-asleep, Toss entered the kitchen clad in his Superman pajamas, dragging his teddy bear behind him. He looked so much like Jason, when he was that age, that she could not help but smile. "Good morning Little Scott," she said.

"Good morning," he replied. He climbed into Jason's chair and sat down with an air of authority. He could mimic Jason really well when he go the notion. "I trust that you swept well?" he inquired, with one blond eyebrow raised.

"I did, kind sir," she replied smiling. She winked at him. "It is slept not swept."

"That is what I said, swept," he declared. She giggled. "I am hungry."

"Breakfast will be finished soon and then we can eat," she replied turning her attention back to the eggs she was scrambling. Once she finished them, she hurried to put a glass of juice in front of him.

"My momma's back," he declared, he stared at the juice as if in a trance.

Kim stared at the little boy in surprise. "You have seen her?" she asked slowly. Emily never mentioned approaching Thomas, but maybe she watched him from a far and did not think he saw her or even recognized her. Kim did take Toss with her to the grocery store the previous evening.

"She is not the same," he said softly. He picked up his glass and begin to sip his juice. Kim bit her lip as she stared at him. Why did she all of a sudden have a bad feeling about inviting Emily to dinner?

* * *

_Where am I? Why do I feel so much pain?_

As the hours went by his name and personality were erased. All the things that made this young man himself were taken. Only his memories, skills, and physical body remained. There was also the pain, but soon it too faded.

* * *

Kira Ford sat in Conner's room alone with him and his brooding. Jason was now with Doctor Oliver and the others. Hunter had temporarily taken over Jason's job as bodyguard and was sitting in the hall beside the room. They were going to try and talk Jason into leaving or at least calling for some reinforcements of the Power Ranger variety to come and help him. She felt that they were wasting their breath and trying to talk Jason into leaving. The reinforcement idea sounded like a better objective to try in achieve.

Kira looked at Conner from the side of her eyes. She could honestly say that things were better when Conner was comatose with not clue of what was going on in the world around him. This silent brooding Conner was not one she was used to. Jason informed them that he had not said a word since he awakened shouting Eric's name.

She closed her eyes. _What could one say to someone who just lost their twin?_

There was nothing she could say that would change things. She would probably succeed in making him feel worse. An action that would do wonders for the already depressing mood.

_What do you say to someone who lost one of their significant others? _Conner silently wondered.

Especially if the person in question had a Ptera Scream that could send him flying into the hospital room next to his. Still, she had to be hurting . . . .

"I'm sorry."

Kira's eyes opened. She said the words in her head, her mouth even moved, but the voice offering condolences was not her own. She looked at Conner in surprise. "About?" she asked, her dread carefully hidden from her face.

"Eric," he replied. "I know that once upon a time he was special to you."

_Damn. Damn. Damn. _"When did we slip into the Twilight Zone where I was the one needing comfort?" she asked. "Eric is your brother. This is your loss."

"I am aware of both of those facts," Conner replied slowly. "I am also aware that you and Eric had a thing or whatever."

"Hi Conner!" Cassidy exclaimed, giving a fog horn a serious run for it's money. She floated in the room with a bright smile on her face. "You look so much healthier than you did yesterday!"

Conner looked at her as if she lost the few marbles she had left. Kira looked at her in silent gratitude. Cassidy had saved her from what was about to be a very embarrassing confrontation. Trent shuffling in the room after Cassidy made the save all the greater. She did not want to discuss Eric in front of Trent and especially not in front of Conner.

Having Cassidy as an ally in this situation was proving to be a good thing.

* * *

Jason stared at the others in silence. They seriously thought that he would leave because the odds were not in his favor? Yes, the smart thing to do would be to pack his bags and head for the hills, but doing the smart thing wasn't always the right thing to do. "So the odds are against us," he said slowly. "If I am the only person with active Ranger Powers here, it makes sense for me to stay. You guys need my help."

"You have a son," Tommy replied. "Who I am pretty sure would miss you if you get taken out by the androids."

"They zapped Tori of her Ranger powers in a matter of seconds," Dustin explained. "No offense . . . but you won't be much of a defense against them for very long. Not if they have that kind of power."

"None taken and I mean no offense when I say that I am more of a defense than you guys," Jason said calmly. "I have active Ranger powers."

"That is true," Dustin agreed.

"That means you will last only a couples of minutes longer than us in a battle against them," Ethan replied logically. "You'll die right along with us and we are trying to prevent that."

"I cannot in good conscience leave here," Jason said honestly. "That is not my style. You guys need my help and I intend to give it."

"How did I know that you would refuse to leave?" Tommy asked with a dry smirk. He knew because it was the same answer he would have given. "What do you want to do?"

* * *

Despite the pleas of his friends from the previous night, David Trueheart spent the better part of the morning driving to Reefside in an angry fog. The emotion had clouded his judgment, severing his ties to the spirit world; severing the only tie he had left to his uncle.

He did not understand how Tommy could so cruelly let them all believe he was dead. He had spent many years anticipating the moment when he would meet his little brother, and when he finally did his life finally felt complete. Their reunion obviously did not mean as much to Tommy as it did to David.

How could the little brother that he had come to know, so easily live another life while the people who cared for him most, thought he was dead? How could he let David think that he was dead. Did he think so little of their bond?

He found the old house with some difficulty. Rocky had been vague with his instructions, hoping David would give up on his quest of confronting Tommy.

No way in hell that was going to happen.

He got out of the small compact car, slamming the door behind him. His eyes narrowed in on the front door of the house as it opened and a woman stepped out. Her startled brown eyes met his after they studied his mode of transportation.

"Tommy," Elsa whispered. She could not help but say the name aloud. This man standing before her looked so much like Tommy. He was a little stockier but the resemblance was uncanny. He was dressed in all black. Another trait of Tommy's. "Hello."

"Can the pleasantries." David noticed that his voice was more gruff than he would have liked, but he was to mad to really care. "Who are you and where is Tommy?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed as her principal mode kicked in. "First of all, you need to watch the tone of your voice. You are being rude and inconsiderate." She stopped herself before she gave him detention, which would be really dumb. He looked surprised as she marched down the veranda steps._ I guess I would be rude and inconsiderate too, if my only mode of transportation was that ridiculous pink car. _

David had borrowed Kimberly's car, because she was one of the few in the group that recognized his need to confront Tommy. "Where's Tommy?"

"I am not Tommy's keeper," Elsa muttered. She looked up at him curiously. "My name is Elsa." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. "What is yours?"

"David," he replied looking at her extended hand like it was unclean.

She retracted her hand to her side, withdrawing the offer of peace. She decided to try a different tactic. "Are you older than Tommy or younger?" she asked. "You look so much like him."

"I-I am older," he replied. "Are you his girl friend?" If she said yes, there was yet another reason to confront Tommy. "He has a fiancée in Angel Grove he let believe he was dead for years." His hands balled into fist. He was now literally shaking in fury.

Elsa schooled her expression so he would not see the surprise. She had not learned the complete truth on Tommy's past yet. She had been so busy with the Cyber Cafe and trying to keep food supplies stocked for Tommy, Kira, and Hayley that she had not been able to corner one of them to ask them the truth about the mystery that was Doctor Thomas Oliver. Stocking the fridge with food for him and Ethan, was the reason she was at Tommy's to take a part in this weird encounter. "That would explain why he would never go out with me," Elsa said thoughtfully. "Hey, it beats believing that he thought that I was about as attractive as one of his dinosaur fossils."

_No one in their right mind would consider this woman unattractive, _David thought. _Bossy and brave but not unattractive. _He was relieved that he would not have to go back and tell Kat that Tommy was with someone else. Not that it would not be expected, so many years had passed, but David thanked the spirits for small favors.

"Is he inside?" David asked refusing to be distracted for more than a few seconds.

"No he is at the hospital," Elsa replied. "Do you want me to escort you there?"

Right. Rocky had informed them all that one of Tommy's students had gotten hurt. Of course he would be there. "That won't be necessary," David muttered. "I saw the hospital when I drove into town."

"You actually drove in downtown Reefside in that?" Elsa asked in amusement. "You are either very brave or to angry to care about your reputation."

For the first time since making this voyage, David started to really consider how ridiculous he must look. A man hellbent on revenge, cruising the streets in a little pink car. He looked at Kim's car and smirked. "This is a friend's car," he replied. "I do not own my own motor vehicle. I usually remain on my reservation with my people. My horse is the only mode of transportation that I need. I could not bring him on this mission, so . . ." He let his voice trail off.

"You live on a reservation?" Elsa asked surprised. "Did Tommy live there?"

"Yes to the first question, and no to the second," he replied. Apparently he did not even warrant a mention to Tommy's new friends. ". . . I apologize for my earlier rudeness." He bowed his head. "It is just that . . . my brother has betrayed me and I have to find out why."

Elsa's look of amusement turned to one of pity. Behind the anger this guy was hurting. "For the record, Tommy did not come here to hurt you guys. He had a mission he had to complete. That mission saved the world, even if Tommy had to sacrifice his loved ones to finish it."

"Why didn't he come home after the mission was finished?"

"That is a question he has to answer himself."

* * *

After a short battle with the Cogs, the Zeo Rangers met at Katherine's place. After Katherine did a general sweep of Angel Grove from Billy's lab, she joined her friends in her den. "Something isn't quite right here," she said slowly.

"I agree," Tanya Sloan said. "I mean, random Cog attacks? Usually, they go all out when trying to defeat us."

"I am starting to think it is a diversion, but a diversion from what?" Adam Park muttered thoughtfully.

"If Tommy had not called Katherine, we would not know about what exactly happened to Conner," Rocky DeSantos said. "Which means we would not know about the android attack. Which means that we may have a possible reason for said diversions."

"You think it is possible that this is all related?" Katherine asked slowly.

"We cannot afford not to cover all the bases," Rocky replied.

"So we are going to Reefside?" Tanya asked glancing over at Katherine in concern.

"Rocky and I are going to Reefside," Adam replied. "On the very good chance that we could be wrong, Angel Grove needs defending from Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina."

"Out of the question," Tanya said frowning. "We can't split up because that is exactly what they want us to do. It would be easier for them to pick us off."

"It is not Angel Grove they want to destroy," Katherine said frowning. "It is us and I am not letting any of you out of my sight for more than a second."

"You heard the ladies," Rocky said smiling. "We aren't leaving without them."

"Are you ready for this?" Adam asked his eyes capturing Katherine's eyes.

"Yes," Katherine replied without hesitation. "I'd be a poor Ranger indeed if I let the situation with Tommy effect our teamwork. I am not so naive to think that this mission won't effect me but over the years I have learned that self sacrifices come with the job. I am a Zeo Power Ranger first and foremost."

_Wise beyond her years. _Adam decided long ago that that was an understatement when it came to Katherine Hillard. Tanya's thoughts also centered around this fact.

"I wanna be you so bad," Rocky said awestruck, causing the others to laugh. "Seriously I do."

* * *

Terrified did not quite cover the feelings that Krista had been experiencing these last few days.

Sensei Hunter left his school. Which meant that something happened to either Conner or Eric; maybe both. Since Eric had brought her to the Thunder Academy, some of Hunter's students were keeping watch over her but he was never far from where she was hidden.

Her guardians were now outside her room door. She usually stayed in the den with them, but today she just wanted to be alone. _Guys please be okay. _She was worried about her guys. She hoped that Conner would make a full recovery. She and Eric were the ones that dragged him into this situation. If he had died during that attack, she would never forgive herself.

_What Pandora's Box did Eric and I open?_

A noise from under her bed startled her. _What was that? _A soft purr quickly settled her nerves. Hunter had given her charge over a stray kitten that he found days earlier. She slid off the bed to retrieve her new pet. "Smoky," she whispered as she raised the side of the quilted bed spread.

She looked under the bed. The kitten was black so all she saw was his eyes shinning in the darkness. "Here Kitty." The kitten slowly walked toward her. She smiled in relief.

* * *

Hayley Viktor arrived in Blue Bay Harbor exactly two hours after being requested to do so by Hunter and Dustin. She wanted to leave earlier than that but there were some things she had to take care of in Reefside. Dustin and some of the Ninja from the hospital were her escorts. They had all piled into Dustin's Durango and made the trip.

Hunter was leading Tommy to the scene where they had lost Eric.

The Ninja were very worried about their Sensei and comrade. Tori meant a lot to many people so Hayley planned to do all she could do to help.

The situation was getting out of control. Hayley hoped that Rocky would return with more of the Zeo Power Rangers. She knew of the promise they made to Zordon but some promises needed to be broken. If these Androids were as strong as Hayley calculated them to be, the Zeo Crystal could very well be the only power source strong enough to match them.

Dustin could only drive to a certain point and then they would have to go the rest of the way on foot. The Wind Ninja Academy could not be reached by ordinary means. Hayley decided that this was an understatement, when they walked on a lake to open a portal that would lead to the school.

She stood on the lakeside in surprised awe. Dustin walked back toward her. "Take my hand," he commanded when he got close enough to reach out to her.

"I am not a Ninja and I am not the Son of God," Hayley replied. "I can't walk on water." Dustin smiled at someone or something over her shoulder. Hayley turned swiftly in a defensive stance that Tommy taught her. When she saw his identity, she stepped out of her stance in shock. "Detective," she said surprised, which quickly turned to anger. "Why would you follow me here?" She demanded. "For the last time, my friends and I have had nothing whatsoever to do with what happened to Conner!"

Detective Lance Smith looked at her strangely.

"He is with us," Dustin declared smiling.

"What!" Hayley exclaimed turning on Dustin. "Did you forget that he thinks that we had something to do with what happened to Conner?"

"That was pretty stupid of you man," Dustin declared, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I cover all the bases." Hayley turned back to glare at him as he grabbed the side of his shirt and pulled. His Ninja outfit appeared as his clothes disappeared. His suit was black with yellow trim . . . _An Earth Ninja._

"You are either the oldest looking teenager I have ever seen or the Ninja Academy takes on much older students then I first estimated." Dustin could help but laugh at this. There was no way the middle aged man could be mistaken for a teenager.

"This isn't Never-Never Land," he muttered in reply. "Teenagers grow up."

"I did," Dustin declared enthusiastically.

"Right," Hayley replied, making a face. _Wasn't Lothor originally in Earth Ninja too? _She wondered if it was a trait of all Earth Ninja to have rocks for brains. Tiring of the subject Lance stalked forward, bent at the knees, and grabbed Hayley behind hers. She found herself being lifted upwards and dumped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey!"

"You said it yourself, you can't walk on water," Lance said bored. Dustin and the other Ninja stepped aside as the older Ninja stepped onto the water and walked toward the portal that led to the school. When Lance disappeared inside the portal, they quickly followed and then the portal closed behind them.

* * *

Cam looked back over his shoulder at the figure laying on the medical examination table. The glare from the overhead light shone on the top of her blond head like a beacon. She was ghostly pale and totally motionless; except for breathing in a normal rhythm.

He turned back to his computer, took off his glasses, folded his arms over his keyboard, and then rested his head on his arms. He felt guilty. Not only did he fail his mission, but Tori got hurt as a result of his failure. He wished that he could trade places with her and that it was he who was hurt instead of her.

"_Yeah . . . and if it were you lying here instead of me, we would all be toast because without you . . . all would be lost."_ He knew her so well, he could hear her voice in his head berating him for having such thoughts. She was his biggest supporter and believed in him one hundred percent. He would not let her down.

_When she finally awakens from this spell she'll probably lead the charge against those damn androids. _Tori and Cam had never failed a mission, and they would do all within their power to bring Eric back home; dead or alive.

* * *

The floor Conner was on was completely vacant. In anticipation of an attack, other patients on the floor, were moved to a safer location. "Do you sleep?" Cassidy asked Jason seriously. "Because I would have keeled over by now if I were playing bodyguard for so long without rest."

"Do you realize it is not in his job description to answer dumb questions?" Trent asked. Cassidy had pulled up a chair next to Jason when he returned to his post. He just knew she was trying to score an interview with the older Power Ranger.

Jason smiled over that reply. Tommy's students were interesting to say the least.

"I am just concerned about his safety along with Conner's," Cassidy replied glaring at Trent. "What if he goes to sleep in the middle of combat or something?" This earned her a laugh from Jason and a dry look from Trent.

"The only other person who would have put that so eloquently is Kimberly," Jason declared. "I am fine and when Dustin and Hunter return they along with some of their Ninja will hold down the fort allowing me to recharge my battery."

"Who is Kimberly?" Cassidy asked intrigued.

"My best friend," Jason replied. "She lives with me and my son."

"You can put up with someone like her?" Trent inquired of him surprised. Jason seemed the type to avoid people like Cassidy like they were some type of great plague.

"Hey," Cassidy said deeply offended. "Like it is some great honor to hang out with the likes of you."

"You seem to think so," Trent muttered. "It's not like I ask you to contact me or anything." Ethan called him for inside the room and he opened the door and sauntered inside. The door closed behind him.

"I am always on the outside looking in," Cassidy said sighing. "I will never be completely accepted in the group." She looked at Jason trying to smile. "Why didn't you bring Kimberly with you?" _At least I'd have someone here who relates to me._

"Her powers are malfunctioning," Jason replied. "Over the years they have gotten worse and I know if she were here and was faced with the threat of the androids and trying to protect Conner, she would morph without hesitation." Cassidy's matchmaker senses started to tingle.

"That is bad . . . right?" Cassidy asked.

"Very bad," Jason replied. "Every time she morphs a small part of her life force dissipates."

"That's awful," Cassidy said sympathetically. "It is awful for you because you want to protect your friend and it is awful for her because she is used to whipping out a morpher and saving the world without hesitation . . . and now she can't."

"I worry about her a lot, but since she is occupied, I think she will be fine." _I hope._

"You know what, you are one cool guy. I am surprised you and Doctor Oliver are so close. He is this gigantic nerd who only talks about dinosaur bones. Just between you and me," her voice lowered into a stage whisper, "his class was so boring I almost died." Her opinion of Tommy would be higher if she actual knew his complete past, but since he deflected most of her questions about his Power Ranger history with his theories on evolution and his theories about how the dinosaurs spent their daily lives, she had come to the conclusion that he was a nerd of the highest order.

Jason laughed. Her personalty reminded him so much of Kim in her teenage years. "The Tommy I knew would not ever be mistaken for a nerd." Yes, Tommy had taken his career as a paleontologist seriously back then but in Angel Grove he still made time for racing, football, goofing off with the guys, and video games.

_Maybe a part of Tommy did die because of what happened on that island._

* * *

Kimberly sat in the park waiting for Emily to arrive. Kimberly had requested this impromptu meeting after having breakfast with Toss. His words about his mother not being the same, is what prompted Kim's actions. His safety was her top priority and she wanted to make sure it was completely safe for him before proceeding with her dinner plans.

Meeting in the park wasn't her idea but Emily felt more comfortable around a lot of people. Maybe she thought more people would see her disappear if something out of the ordinary were to happen and then the Power Rangers could be on alert a lot faster.

Jason was so going to kill her. She had conversed with him on the phone not some five minutes ago, on her way to the park. It was like he knew she was up to something and then called to investigate. He was very good at sensing when Kimberly was up to mischief, as he called it. Kim had conveniently forgotten to mention that Emily was in Angle Grove and that she was on the way to meet her.

Kimberly's parents got divorced when she was a young teenager. Her life had never felt complete after that. She once thought that she would find completeness in romantic relationships, but she never did and she ended up ending two great relationships because she did not want to be left first because she just knew she would eventually be left.

She hated to think that Toss would grow up being scared that the people he loved would leave so he had better beat them to the punch and leave first. She wanted him to live life to the fullest and not pretend to do so like she had been doing over the years.

She also felt sympathy for Emily. It must have been so hard to leave her son behind . . . to leave Jason behind . . . her family. She didn't leave because she found something more worthwhile than her family. She left home to protect a family that she still loved.

"Hi."

Kimberly visibly started. She had not seen or even sensed Emily's approach. She was usually very attuned with her surroundings. She looked up. Jason's ex-wife stood before Kim wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. Emily was still gorgeous her looks withstanding the test of time; much like Kimberly's.

Kim recovered quickly and stood up. "Hello," she said excited. She enthusiastically hugged Emily and she hesitantly returned the gesture. The hug was brief but assuring enough to relax Emily. Kimberly had a way about her that made anyone around her feel as if they were with their best friend. After releasing her, Kimberly sat down. She motioned for Emily to sit beside her, but Emily opted to stand.

The two women did not know each other very well. Kimberly stayed in Florida for the majority of Emily's stay in Angel Grove.

"Why did you want to meet here?" Emily asked confused. "I thought we agreed upon me coming to dinner tonight to see Tommy." Emily's nickname for Thomas was Tommy.

"True," Kimberly replied slowly. "You left because you felt that you were the weak link in the chain that protects him." Emily visibly flinched but Kimberly could not allow that to stop her inquiry. She looked Emily right in the eye. "This probably sounds pathetic but your son is pretty much my best friend and I need to know, right now, if you are an enemy to him and if you are . . . it would be wise for you to leave Angel Grove immediately."

Emily looked stunned. Her eyes closed, wisps of her blonde hair fell forward framing her face. Her hands hung loosely at her sides. Her eyes finally opened after a few seconds of contemplation. "No, I am not an enemy or a threat to Tommy," she replied softly. "I can't promise that while I am here I will not be used as an device to get to him. I think we both know that the bad guys are good at using me in just that fashion. Right now . . . I just want to see my little boy." _I miss him._

"Good," Kimberly whispered. She sighed with relief and guilt. She did not relish having to dig up Emily's old wounds like that. She would never forgive herself for it but it had to be done. "I'm sorry. His safety is my top priority." She looked down at her hands which were now clasped in her lap.

"Mine too," Emily replied. "I would think a lot less of you if you did not interrogate me in some way." She finally sat down on the bench next to Kimberly. "Can I ask you something now?"

"It is only fair?" Kim replied shrugging.

"Why aren't you and Jason together?" Kim looked at her as if she sprouted another head. The question was not an odd one, but the person asking the question made the situation odd. "I have known from the first moment that we were introduced that you loved him. You have been staying with him for a long time now so why haven't you told him?"

Kimberly laughed nervously. She looked up at the sky. She should have seen this question coming a mile away. "I have been in two failed relationships that were sabotaged by me. I discovered that I am very good at keeping friends . . . but I am terrible at being one-half of a dynamic romantic duo. You see, I always find a way to leave the other half heartbroken." The wind hid her face from Emily's because it disappeared behind her long hair which was flowing in the direction the wind carried it. "I have given up on love because in the end . . . I am not capable of keeping my side of the bargain."

"I see," Emily replied. Before she could say anything more a rip, in the shape of a gear, opened in the sky above them.

Kimberly watched in shocked, horror as a legion of Cogs fell from the rip. The rip closed as their feet hit the ground. Both women stood in shock as the evil footmen marched toward them._ Oh no_! Kim thought in horror. _Not now._

_Here we go, _Emily thought with bitterness. The Cogs started to advance toward them. _I should never have come back here._

Kimberly and Emily glanced at each other and then briefly nodded. Using the bench as a vault Kimberly flipped backwards over it and Emily used it to perform a back handspring over it. They landed on their feet perfectly behind it.

"Zack!" Kim exclaimed. "Teej!" Her power coin was way to unstable for her to use. Zack Taylor had insisted upon coming on this mission with her and his power coin was in top notch shape. T.J. Johnson had come along to offer assistance if it was needed. She had no idea where they were but she knew they were somewhere nearby.

"It's Morphin Time! Mastodon!"

"Lets Rocket!"

The Black Ranger and Blue Space Ranger walked out of the woods near them. They stood between the two women and the Cogs. The Black Ranger had his Power Ax resting on his shoulder and The Blue Ranger had his Astro Ax resting on his own shoulder. "Lets cut these guys down to size, Teej," Zack said smirking behind his helmet.

"Excuse us ladies."

"We have to get out of here," Kimberly said quickly. "This is going to get ugly fast and I don't want the guys to be worried about us while they are fighting." She watched the two powerful Rangers hack at the enemy with their axes and also taking some down with powerful kick combos.

Kimberly grabbed Emily's arm and ran in the direction of her car which was in the opposite direction of the Cogs; pulling Emily along behind her. Two Cogs suddenly appeared in front of them. Kim released Emily's arm, she jumped high in the air and kicked one Cog hard on the side of its head. When she landed on the ground her right arm launched forward and she hit it in the chest with her extended palm. The Cog stumbled backwards several yards from the force of the blow.

Emily twirled to the side to avoid running into Kimberly. She slammed both of her fist into the stomach of the other Cog, who also stumbled backwards several yards.

"Ha!" Kimberly jumped and kicked them both in the head simultaneously when the two robotic creatures rushed at them. When the two Cogs fell, Kim and Emily continued their trek toward the car. It wasn't to far now. The Cogs got to their feet and gave chase. Before they could reach the sanctuary of the car, more Cogs appeared in front of it. They begin to fight their way to the car.

Zack and TJ found themselves buried under many Cogs. More of the dumb robotic creatures dropped out of a rip in the sky to occupy the two Powerful Rangers. "This is ridiculous!" T.J. muttered. "Astro Blaster!" He pulled the weapon out of the holster on his hip and started firing on the Cogs at random.

The Cogs were programmed to fight to the death. Even the ones that the guys struck down with almost fatal blows still tried to get to their feet and continue the assault.

Zack hoped that Kim made it to the car before having to tangle with more Cogs. He knew that Kim had the good sense to flee the scene. He had lost sight of her because of interference from the large amount of Cogs. "Zack!" When he heard Emily's frantic cry, it was like an extra shot of adrenaline and he started fighting with more aggression to get to her and Kimberly.

His actions were futile because there was so many of the enemy. He wondered where in the hell the Zeo Power Rangers were. He hooted in happiness when they finally arrived along with the other Space Power Rangers. Their arrival sealed the fate of the enemy. Soon all the Cogs were gone but the arrival of the Rangers was not timely enough to help Kimberly and Emily because both women had disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Since my last update my computer died on me. I had it for years so it was a huge blow. I got a new one months later and started working on updating my stories. In my next chapter Zack will be making a trip to Reefside to help Jason and another character or characters will disappear. Jason and Conner will bond over the disappearance of Kim, Emily, and Krista. David will confront Tommy. The Zeo Power Rangers get an ultimatum from Prince Gasket and Archerina.


End file.
